The Captains Ball
by StrawHatCerberus
Summary: Every five years there's a special ball for pirates, honoring those who achieved greatness. This year two young pirates are honored, Luffy is one such honoree. There tempers flare, feelings come to light, and long kept secrets are revealed. two love stories unfold, will Law and Luffy get their happily ever after or will it end in disaster?
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1- Announcement**

It was a pleasant afternoon aboard the Sunny. Not a cloud in the sky and not a Marine in sight, perfect conditions to lay back and relax. It would be if it wasn't for a certain rubber-man making such a racket.

" Will you stop making so much noise and relax! I'm trying to read and I would like some peace and quiet!"

" But Nami, I got this cool letter thing talking about a party! We gotta go!" Luffy yelled, running around deck showing off the letter.

" What are you talking about? I didn't see any news Coos around, besides they only deliver newspapers." Sanji said, serving Robin some tea.

" It wasn't a news coo but a black spotted coop, they're part of the black spot mail service which is reserved only for the use of pirates in delivering secret messages and packages. The Marines can't catch them because of their speed." Law said.

" Black Spot mail service huh? Well let me see the letter Luffy." Nami asked, holding out her hand. Luffy immediately bounded over and handed her the envelope containing the letter. The envelope was nothing special, just a simple white envelope with Luffy's name on it, the contents inside held much more. Printed on cream paper in flowing calligraphy was written as follows: Congratulations! You and one other are to be honored for achieving a bounty so high and at such a young age that it stands amongst the greats that came before. On November 13th there will be a grand ball celebrating your achievement. There will be a spotlight dance for each honoree so please inform us which song and dance you will perform in the book. Further instructions will be given at your arrival.

" That's it? Nothing there telling us where to go or who's throwing this ball? And what book is it talking about?" Usopp asked.

" Don't know, that's all there is."

" He says that you'll be given a vivre card after you sign the guest book." Chopper replied

" Who?"

" The black bird." Chopper said pointing to a giant vulture- like bird perched on the ships railing.

"Where did that come from!?" Usopp and Nami cried, backing away from the railing.

"He said that he had to deliver another invitation nearby and came back as soon as he was able." Chopper translated.

I told you they were fast, here one second gone the next. Nothing can match their speed." Law said, standing next to Chopper at the railing.

"That thing? But how can something so big move so fast?" Sanji asked, lighting a cigarette.

"No one knows. Due to its speed they're difficult to catch and once they die their bodies turn to ash so they can't even be dissected after death."

"Enough chatter! Will you be attending the ball or not!? He said." Chopper shouted as the bird held out the guestbook.

"Of course! Sounds like fun!" Luffy yelled, taking the book from the bird.

"Wait a minute Luffy, while that is obviously the book written in the invite there are still a lot of unanswered questions. We should really think about this, it could be dangerous." Robin said, ever the voice of reason.

"So? We're strong enough that we'll be alright. Besides, I'm the guest of honor I have to go!" Luffy said, grinning as he signed his name below another honoree.

"Law you got one too so you gatta sigh as well!"

"Law-san you are to be honored as well?" Brooke asked.

"No. I merely received an invitation which i will be declining."

"No way! You have to go! It's for me and Kid, everyone's gonna be there!"

"Kids the other honoree? Makes sense since his bounty is higher than Luffy's." Nami said.

"I highly doubt Eustass-ya will be attending. I don't believe he's the social type of guy."

"Yes he is! He signed it and everything! See!" Luffy said, pushing the book into Law's hands and pointing to Kid's signature. "Kid's going so you do too! I know you want to see him again and I bet he does too. He probably signed it in hopes that you would see it so you would know where he'd be next." Luffy said low enough so only Law could hear.

"That's ridiculous. Eustass-ya isn't that smart." Law said fighting a blush and losing.

"Come on Law, what are you afraid of?" Luffy asked, offering Law the pen. A few seconds went by before Law let out a sigh and took the pen from Luffy, signing his name in the book before handing it back to the spotted coop.

"Caw-caww-caw-caw."

"He said 'Thank you. This is a vivre card that will show you the way, we look forward to your arrival. Trafalgar Law your crew will be informed of your decision. Have a pleasant day.'" In a flash the bird was gone, leaving behind a few impressed pirates.

"That's so cool! We should totally get one to join our crew!"

"I don't think so Luffy, where would we keep it." Zolo said, propping himself against the railing and settling down for a nap.

"Hmmmmmm…I guess you're right. It's still cool though. Sanji! I'm hungry, what's for lunch?"

"Sea king stew."

"Meeaat!" Luffy yelled, running up towards the kitchen with everyone else (but Zolo who was already asleep) following at a much slower pace.

Lunch was exciting as usual, loud chatter and angry yells as Luffy continuously steals food from everyone else's plates. As the food dwindled down and the meal slowly came to an end the conversation turned to the invitation and the upcoming captains ball.

" Oi Robin, what usually happens at balls? Will they have meat?" Luffy asks mouthwatering at the idea.

"Among other foods. There will most likely big a large banquet announcing your achievements as well as Kids. Then, after the food has been eaten there is a customary dance."

"A dance! I love dancing! The music is always so lively and everyone is happy and it's just so enjoyable! I love it!" Luffy shouted, jumping from his seat and spinning around the room.

"Knock it off Luffy, there's no room in here for you to be jumping around like that." Sanji scolded.

"Let's have a dance tonight! It'll be great! Sanji can make a big dinner and afterwards Brooke can play his violin and guitar so we'll have music for dancing!"

"I don't know Luffy, I was rather hoping for a peaceful night's sleep." Nami said.

"But Nami I want to party. We have plenty of food and if Sanji needs more meat I'll go fishing, Usopp and Chopper will help too."

"Aye! I'll help catch fish, dancing sounds fun. Please Nami can we?" Chopper begged, eyes pleading. Nami heaved a sigh, who could say no to a face as cute as Choppers. "Oh fine. Is it alright with you Sanji? Sanji?"

"Hm? Yes, yes of course. Hurry up you three and go catch something. I can only do so much prep work without knowing what all the ingredients are." Sanji barked, pulling out fruits and other ingredients, tasting them before scribbling in a notebook.

"Aye!" Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp yelled, running out the door.

"Is your Captain always like this or is it a special case?" Law asked taking a sip of water.

"For as long as you've been here you still haven't learned that Luffy is always a bouncing ball of energy." Franky said, guzzling cola as he exited the galley.

"I should be used to it by now but every day he surprises me." Law commented rising from his seat only to stop and clutch his stomach as he momentarily became nauseous.

"Are you alright Law-san? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine Nico-ya, I just- I'm just going to lie down for a while. If you need me I'll be in the medical room." Nodding in farewell, Law slowly made his way out all the while fighting a losing battle to keep his lunch down. Fortunately he made it inside the medical room before emptying the contents of his stomach in a nearby pail.

"I'll be right back, I left my fishing pole in my room." The door to the medical room opened and Chopper walked in stopping in surprise as he saw Law sitting beside the pail, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief.

"Law are you feeling well? Was it something you ate?" Chopper asked, standing beside Law.

"I'm fine tanuki-kun, no need to wor-" His words were interrupted as he was forced to-yet again- empty what little nutrients were left in his stomach.

"You are not alright, how long has this been going on?"

"A week or so, give or take a few days."

"A week! You should have said something sooner, it could be something serious."

"I am a doctor you know. If it was anything serious I would've taken care of it long before now." Law replied, settling himself on the bed.

"If it's nothing serious then what is it?"

"I didn't say it wasn't serious, just not life threatening."

"So it is serious. Law tell me what's wrong." When Law didn't say anything Chopper turned around to walk out the door to grab Luffy but abruptly stopped when Law grabbed his arm.

"If I tell you this must remain between us."

"But if something's going on then the others should know, especially Luffy."

"Please Chopper, I'm not ready to tell anyone else yet. There was someone I was supposed to tell first but now it seems it'll have to be you because I might need your help. So please I'm asking you, not as one doctor to another but as a friend not to tell the others."

"A friend? We're friends?" Law nodded in agreement which made Chopper extremely happy.

"Okay as a friend I won't tell anyone but I am also Luffy's friend and if your condition worsens I will tell the others. Does that sound fair?"

"of course, if our journey together becomes longer it would be harder to keep it a secret anyhow."

"Really? Well why don't you tell me what's going on and maybe I can help." Chopper said climbing into his chair. And so Law did and boy was Chopper ever surprised.

xXx

"Man that was a great meal! Sanji really is the best." Usopp complimented, rubbing his full belly.

"Yep, after a meal like that a man can settle down and take a long nap." Zolo said.

"No! no sleeping, I tried really hard not to get my new cloths dirty so everyone has to dance!" Luffy shouted, grasping onto Chopper and spinning him around. Before dinner started Luffy had changed out of his vest and shorts and put on a pair of black slacks and a black drees shirt complete with black dress shoes.

"Come on Luffy I'm not really in the mood for dancing tonight. You can dance and we can just watch." Usopp said.

"No. everyone has to dance with me at least once. Captains order." Luffy said crossing his arms. Everyone groaned at the order while Robin let out a chuckle.

"I think this'll be fun. Would you mind if I had the first dance Luffy?" Robin asked, holding out her hand.

"That's the spirit, come on!" Luffy replied taking her hand and leading her to the center of the ship.

"Do you know the foxtrot?" Luffy asked.

"I'm familiar with it."

"Good. I hope you can keep up. Brook! Some upbeat music if you please!"

"Of course Luffy-san" A moment after Brook began to play, Luffy started to dance.

One hand placed on Robin's hip, the other taking her hand. Luffy started off by gliding them around deck. Spinning her out, skipped and leaned to the left them with a skip to the right Luffy dipped Robin low before lifting her up and twirling away. Robin didn't miss a beat, she skipped back to him, falling into his arms and they glided around the ship again before breaking apart. Luffy held out his hand to shake and then stepped back, throwing his hands to the side which Robin mimicked. Leaning close Luffy once again took Robin in his arms, left arm out as they spun in a circle before separating. In sync they skipped and spun across the ship.

"Wow! Who knew Luffy could dance like that!" Usopp said as he continued to watch Luffy lead Robin smoothly across the lawn. As the song drew to an end, Robin spun into Luffy's arms and he lifted her in the air and he spun once before setting her down, keeping her in his arms as he walked back towards the ships rail where they finished their dance by simply leaning side by side against the rail, smiling. Both Luffy and Robin were breathing heavily at the end of their dance. Taking a step back, Luffy bowed to Robin and then bowed to his cheering friends before walking over.

"Holy cow, Luffy! When did you learn to do that?" Usopp asked.

"What, that? That was, uh, that was nothing. Just, you know something I picked up over the years." Luffy replied, still breathing hard. "So, who's next? How about you Usopp? You look like your itchin' to get out there."

"What? I-I don't think I can do anything like that!"

"Don't worry Usopp, we won't do that. I never do the same dance twice. So, uh, I'm gonna get some water and when I get back you and I are gonna disco." Luffy said, clapping Usopp on the back as he made his way to the galley.

"Something he picked up? You don't just pick up something like that. Don't get me wrong it was as amazing dance and Robin you did a great job keeping up,

"Thank you Nami."

"But where did Luffy even come up with something like that? It was way too good for him to not have practiced that for years. And now he's talking about a disco. Zolo you've been with him the longest, did you know he could dance like that?"

"I didn't know he could dance period. I mean we see him dance when he goofs off but that's nowhere close to what he just did."

"That's our Captain, always full of surprises." Robin said, fanning herself to cool down.

"Alright Usopp, you ready to disco?" Luffy asked, rejoining his friends , setting a couple tone dials on the bench with a bottle of water.

"What are those for?" Chopper asked, picking one up.

"Music. I forgot I had these until I went inside. I figured it wouldn't be fair to have Brook play all the time, this way he can rest and join in if he wants. Besides, there are just some songs that can't be played with just one instrument alone."

"Thank you Luffy-san for your consideration."

"Don't mention it. Ah, this is the one." Luffy said, picking up a blue tone dial.

"Okay, Brook you can join in if you'd like. Nami if you would push the button please we'll begin." Luffy had Usopp stand beside him and had instructed to simply do as he do and feel the rhythm of the music. A beat of silence and then the music began.

Luffy's hips began to sway to the beat of the music and then out shot his arm, pointing towards the sky. Usopp followed suit, copying each of Luffy's movements. Hands moving side to side with the legs following suit had them shuffling across the deck before using jazz hands as they turned to each side of the ship. Luffy then grabbed Usopps hands and turned in a circle, placing their linked hands over their shoulders before letting go and bumping his hips against Usopps.

"Whoo! Way to go Usopp!" Chopper cheered as Usopp got comfortable enough to spring out a couple moves of his own. Spring apart, Luffy once again shot his arm up to the side, pointing up and then down across his body before lifting Usopp onto his side and spinning him outward. Hunching over, they started tapping their feet against their opposite alternating between the two before straightening up and doing a cartwheel, each doing their own thing before coming together to finish up their performance.

They struck a pose as the last beat played and everyone cheered, once again awed at Luffy's hidden talent.

"That was so cool Luffy! I didn't know you could dance so well!" Chopper said, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Come on guys, I'm not the only one who can dance. Law's a great dancer too." Luffy said. Everyone turned to face the ever so serious Law, disbelief written all over their faces.

"I would have preferred you had kept that little piece of information to yourself mugiwara-ya." Law muttered.

"You can actually dance like that too?" Franky asked.

"I've never seen him dance a lot but this was this one dance that he taught me that's really cool. Law we should show them!"

"I don't think so."

"Aww come on, it doesn't work with just one. Please Law? Please please pleeeaasse…"

"Come on, just do it already. He's not gonna stop until you do." Franky said.

"Fine, but you must do this as well. It looks better with three or more people." Law replied, setting his sword down and walking towards the middle of the ship.

"Yosh! Nami if you please." Luffy asked, handing her a tri-colored dial before taking his place beside Law.

"Oi, Tra-guy, how will I know what to do?"

"You can watch us, if not, just listen to the music. It'll help with the steps. This dance requires a lot of control, so don't go wild if you get lost." Law said getting into position. When they were ready, Law motioned for Nami to press the button, and as techno music filled the air Law began to move.

Dance sequence

"Whoa, they look like actual robots. Even though Franky looks like he's struggling a bit to fall into step with them, he's doing pretty good. Can you believe Law taught Luffy this?" Sanji said, awed at the smooth yet jerky movements.

_dance_

"That, is how you do it." Law stated, reclaiming his seat by the mast.

"That was amazing Law, but are you okay? Do you need to lie down?" Chopper asked standing beside Law.

"I'm fine Chopper-san, but I won't be doing anymore dancing tonight, best not to overdo things."

"That's good. Where did you learn to do that? It was so cool! I bet it took a really long time to learn all the steps."

"It's not all that hard, once you get the basics it's pretty simple."

"Oohh, could you teach me sometime? It seems really fun!" Chopper asked, stars in his eyes. Law simply chuckled.

"Sure, just maybe not for a while, ne?" Chopper nodded furiously before running off to talk to Usopp, no doubt about how he was gonna be able to dance like that too.

"You know he's going to hold you to that. You probably just made his whole week better." Zolo commented from his spot on the other side of the mast. Law didn't say anything, merely watched as the others chatted on and bombarded Luffy with questions and praises which Luffy simply waved away as he guzzled some water. When the bottle was empty Brook offered to take it inside to refill it for Luffy.

"Thanks Brook. You know everyone; you don't have to just sit there. You can dance too."

"But we won't be able to watch you if we dance too." Chopper said.

"Yeah, Luffy you're a much better dancer than we thought. What are you going to show us next?" Usopp asked throwing an arm around Luffy's shoulders "Yeah Luffy-bro, what else have you got in your arsenal?" Franky agreed.

"Alright alright, take it easy. You'll get to find out soon enough; I just got to find the right partner." Luffy said, eyes skimming his group of friends before landing on Zolo. "And I think I just found one." He said crossing the yard to stand in front of Zolo.

"How 'bout it Zo? You wanna dance with me?" Luffy asked holding out his hand.

"I think I'll pass."

"Come on Zolo, you have to. Captains orders, remember." Nami said, stifling a giggle.

"Then I guess this is one order I'll have to disobey." Zolo said, closing his eye so he couldn't see thee hurt look on Luffy's face.

"I'll dance with you Luffy." Sanji said, taking Luffy's hand. "Unlike certain moss-headed blockheads, I don't have a problem dancing with another man."

"Hey! I never said I had a problem with that!" Zolo yelled, getting to his feet. But Sanji was already walking away with Luffy, his arm wrapped around Luffy's waist and face too close to Luffy's face for Zolo's comfort.

"Oi, love-cook, what do you think you're-"

"Shh! They're about to start." Nami scolded, cutting off Zolo's sentence. Sending a quick glare her way, Zolo returned his attention to Luffy and the cook, teeth clenching at how extremely close they were standing to each other. Their sides were flush against one another and that damn cooks arm was still wrapped around Luffy's waist, pretty bold since Sanji knew Zolo was watching. Probably doing that on purpose just to piss Zolo off. When that arm tightened and Sanji's tipped closer to Luffy's Zolo knew he was doing just that and he would've barged over there and ripped Sanji away from Luffy if Usopp hadn't pulled hi, down.

"Would you sit down, you're making me nervous just standing there"

"What does that cook think he's doing standing so close to Luffy? Any closer and he'd be wearing Luffy's cloths! He better back off before I make him"

"Oh, jealous are we? It could've been you up there if you hadn't decided to be all macho and turn him down."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Enough!" Nami yelled, punching them both in the head. "All this racket is distracting them! Sorry Luffy and Sanji, you guys can start now." Returning to her seat, Nami picked up the red and black tone dial and pressing the button, Latin music flowing out.

Luffy and Sanji began walking forward and with each pause of the song they would thrust their knees up, on the third time Luffy dropped down, extending one leg out before sliding back up and taking Sani's hands dancing forwards and backwards, Luffy's hips swiveling. Sanji spun Luffy out then back in, bodies flush against each other with Luffy's leg wrapped around Sanji's waist, Sanji's hand slowly sliding down Luffy's back brushing over his buttocks and caressing Luffy's thigh.

"Whoa, this is a little more uh, personal than the others, steamier you know." Chopper said.

"I bet you really wish you were up there with Luffy now, eh?" Usopp joked, elbowing Zolo in the side. Zolo didn't respond, merely clenched his fists as he continued to watch his friends dance.

Luffy and Sanji stood facing opposite directions, arms still embracing gone another ( much to Zolo's annoyance) before locking legs, swing them back and forth in time with the music. Separating, Luffy spun to face the same direction and then spun in front of Sanji, Sanji's arms then wrapped around Luffy's waist, spinning him again before dipping Luffy down in front of his body lying Luffy across Sanji's knee as Sanji caressed the kenght of Luffy's body. On the next beat they had straightened up and after some fancy foot work that brought them closer to the ships rail Luffy turned his back to Sanji and after a moment Sanji lifted Luffy onto his shoulder so Luffy lied at a 90 degree angle, arms straight out and legs up as Sanji spun in a circle, slowly lowering Luffy into his arms as he continued to spin before setting Luffy on his feet. Keeping together they waltzed forward, taking long strides before stopping in front of everyone. Luffy showed some more fancy footwork by kicking his left leg between Sanji's legs as well as around and over his own and Sanji's. on the last kick over, Sanji had lifted Luffy into his arms before turning Luffy so he stood by Sanji's side. Luffy leaned back into Sanji's embrace, faces inches apart as they strutted forward.

'Must they be so close? They're practically kissing!' Zolo thought, clenching his fists so tight his knuckles turned white.

"How can they do that? This is the first time they've danced together yet they're totally in sync." Usopp whispered in Chopper's ear.

"Shh! It's the big finish." Nami whispered, sending a glare their way before returing her gaze to her dancing friends. Just in time too. Sanji and Luffy jumped apart before Sanji slid behind Luffy grabbing Luffy's hips and twisting him in the air, creating a cartwheel effect, before coming together and ending in a lunge. It was only a moment of silence, the only sounds being Luffy and Sanji's heavy breathing before everyone erupted in cheers. Everyone except Zolo.

"That was incredible! Those other dances were great but this, it was so passionate! I couldn't look away!" Nami gushed.

"I normally wouldn't say this where two men are involved but that was sexy as hell! That haki sure does come in hand, eh Sanji?" Usopp said, slapping Sanji on the back.

"That's not exactly how it works but I get where you're coming from. Thanks man but it really wasn't too difficult to keep up and follow, it's kinda like fighting only without any major injuries. Aside from this sore shoulder, you're not as light as you look." Sanji joked, rubbing his shoulder.

"I am perfectly light, you're just a wimp." Luffy said, jabbing Sanji in the ribs.

"Yohohoho, wonderful dancing indeed. You two complement each other nicely, don't you think Zolo-san?"

"Yeah Zolo, you've been awfully quiet. What do you think about their dance?"

"What do I think? I think-I think you should be ashamed of yourself." Zolo said, voice calm and face emotionless as all eyes turned on him.

"Don't you have any self-respect Luffy? To have that damn cooks hands all over you lie that in front of everyone, it's downright disgraceful." Zolo continued, advancing until he stood right in front of Luffy.

"Listen Luffy, I don't care who you take to bed, man or woman, but leave that kind of dance for the privacy of your bedroom." With that said Zolo walked off, making his way in silence to the weight room intent on spending the rest of the night there. He made it all the way to the ladder when the shock from his words finally wore off and everyone started to yell.

"How could you say that?! It was completely uncalled for!"

"Yeah, it was just a dance!"

"You better come back here and apologize!" Everyone was so focused on yelling their displeasure, no one noticed Luffy slip away to his one. All but one that is.

Knock Knock. 'Go away, go away and leave me alone.' Knock Knock.

'God they are persistant, but why knock? No one here is that polite.' They knocked again before opening the door and walking in.

"Go away!" Luffy yelled, throwing a pillow at the unwelcomed guest.

"Easy Straw Hat-ya. Do you treat all your friends like this?" Law asked.

"Only when they can't take a hint."

"Yes, well I figured if his words could bring you to tears there's probably more going on than a bad review."

"I am not crying!" Luffy denied, wiping at his face. Law merely raised an eyebrow as he took a seat next to Luffy on the cot. "Okay so maybe I was crying a little, but I'm fine now really. No need to worry."

"I believe that as much as I believe that skeleton man doesn't have a thing for panties. Come on Luffy, what's going on? That dance, well beautiful, seemed to be more than just a dance."

"Boy aren't you chatty today. You really wanna know?" Luffy asked. Law simply nodded in response.

"It was Sanji's brilliant idea to make Zolo jealous, make him realize that he cares for me in a way that's more than a friend. Well you see how that turned out. He was disgusted that I let Sanji ' put his hands all over me'." Luffy said, imitating Zolo's voice.

"Disgusted that it was Sanji or that it was another man?"

"I don't even know!" Luffy yelled, jumping up from his seat.

"He is so infuriating sometimes, it drives me crazy! There are times where it's clear that he doesn't see me in any kind of romantic way but then there are times, those moments when he glances my way, when he brushes a lock of hair away from my face, when he holds me close at night to keep the nightmares away, it's those moments that make me think he could feel the same way about me. That he could love me the way I love him." Luffy confessed, dropping his arms from where they were wrapped around his body as he turned to face Law.

"Then why not confront him? End the confusion."

"It's not that simple. We're part of the same crew, if I'm wrong it'll cause all sorts of problems, not to mention the potential disgust he might feel at having another man feels this way about him."

"I don't think that'll happen. He might be unaware of his feelings for you and if he does know then he might fear that you won't feel the same. Either way I know he cares for you. Just be honest with him."

"Just like you're honest with your man?" Luffy asked reclaiming his seat next to Law.

"What are you blabbering about? I don't have a man."

"Wow, and they say I'm a terrible liar. Don't think I didn't notice you sneaking off at night only to return a couple hours after dawn. And you almost missed our departure. Now either you're secretly an alcoholic or you got yourself a man."

"Why do you assume it's a man? Maybe I met a lady friend while we docked."

"Oh so there is someone, but not a woman though. You wouldn't deny having a little rendezvous with a woman, and I can't really think a woman would want to risk having any kind of connection with a pirate. Now another man, a special man, wouldn't care. Not when they are a pirate themselves."

"You got all that because I was late to our departure?"

"Well no, I figured out that he was a pirate after I followed you one night and saw you get on a pirate ship. Now don't get mad, I only did it once and that was to make sure you weren't doing anything dangerous or stupid. When I learned that that wasn't it at all I backed off, if he makes you happy then then you shouldn't hold back and keep things in the dark."

"Since you know who my lover is then you should know that there can be nothing more in our relationship."

"Why not? You already know how you feel about each other, and you're part of different crews so-"

"That's why it could never work. We're rival Captains going after the same goal. Things could only end badly if things progressed."

"But you do want things to progress. You want the two of you to be more than a casual fling."

" It's foolish to want something that's impossible to have."

"Nothing is impossible if you try hard enough. I bet you're just afraid that he doesn't want the same thing. Scared that he will reject you because of your condition, don't try to deny it. I can sense another presence about you, it's small but strong. You're so lucky Law, I'm happy for you."

"I wouldn't consider myself lucky. Cursed obviously, my powers and this whole situation proves that, but not lucky. You know, according to my research all men with devil fruit powers have this absurd ability, Thought you should know in case things with your swords man work out."

"Well thanks. I've always wanted a family but that's beside the point."

"What exactly is your point?" Law asked, wrapping his arms protectively around his stomach.

"My point is, don't give up before you even tried. I know he's not very social and he sometimes attack civilians but he chose you to share his time with, and if I'm not mistaken he hasn't hurt anybody since he's been with you so that must mean you're doing something right." Luffy said lightly bumping Laws shoulder with his own.

"I doubt it."

"There you go doubting yourself again! You need to have faith. You took a chance when you started this relationship so take another chance for something more."

"Why is it that I came here to comfort you but it ended up the other way around?" Law mumbled, absently wiping out his face.

"You did comfort me. By talking to you I realize that I can't give up, not yet. If there is a possible future for us I need to be patient and not give up hope. You can't either. Don't write him off before you told him okay? Who knows, he may even surprise you."

"I really wish I could believe you but I'm just so, just so scared." Law whispered, placing his head in his hands, trying to fight the onset of tears that were threatening to fall. Never in his life had he admitted to anyone not even himself that he was even the slightest bit scared he was Trafalgar Law! The sole survivor of Florence and ex-crew member of Doflamingo. Nothing should frighten him.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do. I'm not prepared for something like this."

"Is anyone ever prepared for it? Look, I'm not gonna pretend that's not gonna be hard and I'm definitely not going to pretend that I know anything about this situation what I do know is this; no matter what happens in the future you will not go through this alone. No matter how much you try to deny it, we are friends and friends help each other out in times of need. So don't worry, I'm here for you." Luffy said wrapping his arms around Laws waist and laying his head on Laws shoulder. They didn't speak for a while, not until Laws silent sobs stopped bracketing his body and the last of his tears dried up.

"I almost forgot how stubborn you are." Law said, voice still think with tears.

"Well so are you. Thankfully you're smarter than me so maybe things will go a lot smoother for you than me." Luffy replied, releasing Law from his embrace.

"I sometimes wonder about that. You're often smarter than you let on." Law said standing up and heading towards the door

"yeah well don't tell anybody. If they think I'm smart they'll start expecting more from me."

"Sure. You coming out?"

", No. No, I'm going to head to bed. I'm a little tired and I don't exactly feel up to talking with anyone else. They can be a little… Pushy. I don't really think I can handle them with my usual carefree attitude."

"Don't worry, I get it. If they ask where you are I'll make up some excuse."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Closing the door behind him, Law made a quick detour to the kitchen for some water, trying to get his thoughts in order. So straw hat knew his secret, both of his secrets, and he was happy for Law. He wasn't the least bit repulsed, hell Luffy was even glad that it was possible for him to. That rubber man was always surprising him, too nice for his own good too. At least it would be nice to have someone other than the reindeer to talk to about this with. Listen to him, talk with. He was getting soft if he was seriously considering talking about his problems and emotions like some girl. No way was he going to risk crying in front of Luffy. Again. Shit, he was going to have to make sure straw hat didn't say anything about Laws embarrassing lack of control. Rinsing out his glass, Law placed it in the drying rack and made his way back out onto the deck where the rest of the straw hats were still yelling at the swordsman.

"God Zolo! Why'd you have to be such an ass!? It was just a freaking dance!"

"Yeah you insensitive jerk! How could you be so mean to Luffy?! You probably it hurt his feelings!"

"Calm down everyone. It's pointless to continue yelling when it's clear that he isn't going to respond."

"Laws right. Yelling is pointless with Zolo up there. Sanji-kun, go get them down!"

"Yes Nami-swwaan!"

"No! Just leave the swordsman alone!" Law yelled, stopping Sanji in his tracks. "Normally I wouldn't interfere in these sorts of things but it's getting late and all this yelling is giving me a headache. Leave this matter for another time, by then everyone would have a chance to calm down and think things over properly."

"I agree with Tra-guy, best to let him think he's in the clear then we can catch them by surprise and get them to answer for his actions." Franky said, slamming his fist into his hand.

"That's not what I – oh never mind. I'm going to bed." Law said, picking up his sword and settling down beside the railing.

"You shouldn't sleep out here Law, not in your condition. I know! You can sleep in my room! The bed is super comfy."

"Don't you sleep there tanuki-kun?"

"Sometimes, but I'm willing to let you use this while you're with us. And I'm a reindeer dammit! Get it right!" Chopper yelled, getting angry.

"I know," Law chuckled, patting choppers head. "But it's fun watching your reaction. Anyway, I accept your kind offer, but may ask where you'll be sleeping?"

"Well, even though I don't like I'll go sleep in the boys room with the others. Despite it being smelly and loud it beats sleeping outside."

"Well, since you're being so kind and letting me have your bed may I suggest that we share it? It is your room after all."

"Really? You don't mind sleeping in the same bed with me?"

"No. I share a cot with Bepo all the time, usually I use him as a pillow. Although I doubt that you'd like that very much."

"I don't mind if you want to use me as a pillow, whatever makes you comfortable." Chopper giggled.

"You're too kind." Law replied, making his way to the medical room with chopper following.

"I guess I'll hit the hay too. That dance really wore me out." Usopp said, stretching his arms over his head.

"Luffy hasn't dance with me yet! Don't you want to see what that's going to be?" Nami asked, looking around for Luffy. "Where is he anyway?"

"Oh, he went to bed as well. He said he'll have to give you a rain check on the dance but he pulled a muscle and we decided it be better to let it rest rather than risk further injury." Law called out on the top the stairs.

"Seriously? That's not like Luffy at all, how on earth did you convince him to do that?" Sanji asked.

"I have my ways." Law said, disappearing into the medical room.

"Good night everyone! See you in the morning." Chopper said, following Law inside and closing the door.

"Since everyone else's turning in I guess I will too. Sanji-kun you have watch tonight since I doubt Zolo's gonna do it."

"Aye aye Nami- Swan."

"Good. I expect to see everyone before breakfast tomorrow morning, we need to be prepared for whatever might happen on the way to this Captains ball. So let's hope for a good night sleep without any interruptions."

"Aye!" Everyone shouted before making their way to their rooms, Sanji taking watch under the tangerine trees. Lighting a cigarette, Sanji pulled out his recipe book and settled down for a long, and hopefully peaceful, night.

– – X – –

"Man, tonight really is a perfect night. Just like my mellorine wanted." Sanji said, stretching his back. The night was calm, not a single creature disturbed the waters on this star filled night. Even the wind only blew in the gentlest of breezes, not even enough to ruffle your hair. Nothing could ruin this perfect night. Nothing except – "Oof! Get the hell off me you dumb marimo!" Sanji shouted, trying to wriggle out from Zolo's body.

"Shut up and listen. If I ever catch you touching Luffy like that again I'll be cutting off those precious hands of yours. Understood curly-brow?" Zolo growled, slamming Sanji his head onto the deck.

"I like to see you try. Besides, I didn't hear Luffy complaining." Sanji replied, wincing when Zolo jerked Sanji's head back.

"Luffy didn't know any better. Unlike you his intentions were pure, but I know you. So I'll tell you again, keep your nasty hands off my Captain."

"Your Captain huh? I didn't realize that he was an object for you to possess. Face it Zolo, you're just jealous that I got touch them so intimately while you only got a slap on the back." Sanji smirked.

"What? You – you two haven't…"

"And what if we had? Luffy's a very good looking man, anyone would be pleased to have him on their arm."

"You son of a bitch!" Zolo yelled pulling out his sword.

"W-wait! Wait! Calm down, we didn't sleep together! We have never slept together I swear! I don't see him that way, and neither does he!" Sanji cried. He could feel Zolo's killing intent, he doubted that Zolo would severely hurt him but it was best not to take any chances.

"Why should I believe you?" Zolo asked, placing the tip of his sword by Sanji's throat.

"Because Luffy's in love with someone else!" In the moments that followed Sanji's exclamation everything was silent. Even the usual night sounds fell quiet as the meaning of Sanji's words fully sank in.

"What you mean he's in love with someone else? Who is it? When did this happen?" Zolo asked, twisting his grip on Sanji's hair.

"I – I don't know! He wouldn't tell me, all I know is that it happened during our two years apart and that he's afraid to tell them because they might not feel the same." Sanji lied. While he knew the person who held Luffy's affection was currently sitting on Sanji spine, he promised Luffy that he would never tell anyone after Luffy confessed that his feelings for the swordsman went far beyond friendship. It was after Luffy defeated Hody and they were just finishing up their meal from the banquets. They actually had some time to themselves and Luffy was itching to hear where everyone was and what they were doing for the past two years. While he was clearly impressed to hear everyone's stories, especially happy to hear that Sanji trained with Ivankov, every time someone mentioned Bartholomew kuma and their encounter with him on thriller bark Luffy's mood would damp and turn sour. When Franky said that Kuma had saved their lives, it was the last straw.

"That's it!" Luffy yelled, standing abruptly. "We will never talk about Bartholomew Kuma again, I forbid it!"

"Luffy you can't be serious? I know at the time he didn't seem like he was on our side but he was a double agent! He couldn't openly help us without being discovered." Franky said, defending the warlord.

"I don't care! After all the pain he caused us at thriller bark it's gonna take a lot more than protecting our ship for me to forgive him. Zolo almost died protecting me! If he was really on our side then he wouldn't have threatened to turn me in wouldn't have made Zolo take all my pain and suffering in my place!" A stunned silence followed Luffy's statement. Some were confused by Luffy's words, others were shocked to learn that the Captain knew the secret.

"How did you find out?" Zolo asked softly, avoiding Luffy's gaze.

"Kuma told Rayleigh and Rayleigh told me. How one earth could you think that sacrificing yourself was the best thing to do? And you," Luffy said, turning to glare at Sanji. "You're not supposed to offer yourself up, you're supposed to kick some sense into Zolo and get the hell out of there!"

"You don't understand Luffy. In the condition we were in, there was no way the two of us could carry everyone while defending ourselves against Kuma. In the end the only way that you could become the pirate King was for someone else to offer to take your place." Zolo said, standing beside Luffy.

"I'm the first mate, it's my job to protect my Captain and his dreams. It was only fitting that I offer up my life for yo –" the resounding slap to Zolo's face was a surprise, another was when Luffy started to cry.

"Did you even consider how I would've felt about that? How was I supposed to carry on with the knowledge that my friend gave up his life as a lay helpless a few feet away. I – I couldn't go on, not without you! You're too important, too precious to me! Becoming the king of the Pirates without you, without any of you, would be meaningless. I – I just, I just couldn't…" Luffy stopped, clutching at Zolo's shirt as Zolo pulled Luffy into his arms. Gently stroking Luffy's hair, Zolo murmured an apology, softly explaining that he couldn't have let Kuma take Luffy away, not when there was something Zolo to do.

"Sacrifice is never the right thing. Ace gave his life for mine but it nearly destroyed me, I was unconscious for days. When I learned how close I was to losing you I lost it. Nearly destroyed the whole island."

"I'm sorry Luffy, but I couldn't bear to live in a world without you in it. Life would just be too dull, you are meant to be the pirate King I know it but it can't happen if you're dead."

"You are meant to be the world's greatest swordsman, you can't do that if you're dead either." Luffy countered, burying his face in the crook of Zolo's neck. Zolo didn't respond he merely wrapped his arms around Luffy's shoulders, pulling him closer to his chest as he continued to cry. Sensing that this was turning into a more private affair, Sanji motioned for everyone to quietly make the way out and leave Zolo and Luffy alone. He figured that Luffy would eventually come to yell at him for his part in the whole ordeal but for now it was best to leave everything to the swordsman who seemed content to let Luffy completely breakdown in Zolo's arms. It wasn't until sometime after midnight until the conversation happened, even then it didn't go as he expected. There was quite a bit of yelling but it didn't hold the same fury as when he was yelling at Zolo. He was certainly angry that Sanji offered his head in place of Zolo's, but Luffy was grateful that he had such wonderful friends and we do anything for each other.

"It didn't seem that way when you went and slapped ole marimo earlier."

"Well, he didn't understand me so I had to knock some sense to him. He means so much to me but he is so dense that he will never fully understand how important he is. Anyway it's late, you should get some sleep." Luffy said turning to walk back into the bedroom he came from.

"You… You love him don't you? That's why you were so emotional earlier." Sanji said, stopping Luffy at the door.

"I do. I love him with all my heart. Please promise me you won't say anything, Zolo's my best friend. I don't want to ruin that just because I had to foolishly fall for him."

"I won't and its not foolish. He and I might not see eye to eye but he's a good guy, you two will be good for each other."

"You think so?" Sanji nodded, which brought a smile to Luffy's lips. Saying good night, Luffy open the door to the bedroom where Zolo's snores could be heard before the door closed. That was over a month ago and since then certain things that the swordsman did lead Sanji to believe that Luffy's feelings weren't one-sided, he just had to get the marimo to realize it.

"You're hiding something, I know it. You're being too compliant." Zolo said pulling Sanji from his thoughts .

"Whatever Moss head, just get off me so I can return to my post. I'm still on watch duty." Giving him a dubious look, Zolo sheathed his sword and got off Sanji's back.

"Damn, you sure are heavy. I'm putting you on a diet."

"Quiet, someone's here."

"Duh, they been here for a while. You were too preoccupied with squishing me to notice." Sanji said, brushing off his clothes. Not bothering with the response, Zolo walked towards the railing, making sure to keep in the shadows so as not to alert them to his presence. Out on deck a lone figure glided across the yard, slow and controlled. Each movement performed perfectly and in time with the faint music that Zolo could now here. It was quiet enough not to disturb anyone but loud enough hear and make the dance all that more graceful.

"Didn't he do enough dancing earlier?" Sanji muttered. Zolo paid no attention, eyes focused as Luffy twirled across the lawn. On the very tips of his toes, Luffy spun in a circle kicking his leg out to gain momentum. Zolo guest Luffy spun at least 10 times before he spun away, dipping low with his back arched in a simple plié.

"He even knows ballet. I wonder where he learned all this?"

"Teach me." Zolo said, not taking his eyes from Luffy's beautiful form.

"What, ballet? I can dance but not even I know how to do that."

"Not that, you stupid love cook. How to dance."

"Is that why you turned him down, because you don't know how to dance? You could have just said that, didn't have to be mean about it."

"Whatever. Will you teach me or not?" Zolo asked, turning to face Sanji.

"Fine, I'll teach you but you have to wash dishes for a week."

"Deal, we'll start tomorrow night after everyone has gone to bed."

"Fine by me. I don't want my dear Nami-swan to see me hang out with you, just the thought of what she would think brings me to tears. Why do you want to learn anyway?"

"I have my reasons, none of which you need to know."

"Okay if you don't want to tell me it's fine, I might know why anyway. I'm turning in. Since you're probably staying to watch Luffy, which is creepy by the way, there's no point in having me here. Night dumbbell." Sanji said jumping from the railing and disappearing into the boy's bedroom.

"Stupid cook, slacking off on his duties." Zolo rumbled, turning back to watch Luffy perform. He had to admit that Luffy was an incredible dancer, better than any professional Zolo had seen. He should have told Luffy that earlier instead of being cruel, he just couldn't help it. When he saw Sanji put his hands all over Luffy's body and that Luffy willingly let him do so, an unknown feeling came over Zolo and no matter what he did he couldn't stop himself from lashing out. Too bad his anger ended up being unleashed at Luffy instead of the love cook. He'd have to apologize to Luffy in the morning, tonight he was content to watch Luffy dance the night away.

-xXx-

"Namiii… Are we almost there?" Luffy whined, hanging on the railing.

"I told you already. We should be there in a couple of hours! Now shut up and let me concentrate!" Nami yelled, returning to the go board.

"Can't we go any faster? I want to explore!"

"Easy there Luffy-bro, were already arriving a few days early so why not relax a little. Besides, we're running low on cola and I want to save the rest for an emergency."

"Fine. Oi! Chopper! Usopp! Let's play hide and seek!" Luffy yelled, jumping onto the deck.

"I'm in. How about you Brook, wanna play hide and seek with this?" Usopp asked.

"I'd love to, but has anyone seen chopper-san? We can't play without him."

"I think he's in the medical room with Law." Sanji said, serving Robin and Nami tea.

"Okay law, everything is going fine. They're doing pretty good senses is your first, but you already knew that." Chopper giggled, jumping onto his chair.

"Yes but it's always nice to hear it from someone else, helps calm the nerves." Lot replied, pulling down his shirt.

"I understand. I would be to in the same situation, but you're not alone. You have us and I'm sure the father will be there for you too."

"I hope so. You got any more saltines?"

"I have a box here. How has the new diet been going?" Chopper asked handing law the box of crackers.

"Fine. I must nauseous now but I didn't realize how much I miss her food."

"I guess that be 12 but you can have all your favorite food later. Which reminds me, do you remember the books you read about this are called? I like to study them so I more prepared for anything that might happen. Bloggers they need a C-section and I've only done them on animals, and you're a man so who knows what kind of complications might occur! Of course that will be quite a few follow-up visit just to make sure everything is developing well. I'll have to get mobile meant. Up on a few other things. You're not allergic to anything are you? Because he might have to wash in case you pass it on." Chopper rambled, jumping from topic to topic as he made some notes in his legal pad.

"Easy there, the thing doesn't even have a heartbeat yet and yelled at a planning his first checkup. Let's just take things one step at a time shall be."

"Baby."

"Hm?"

"It's a baby, not saying. You can use technical terms if you'd prefer but it's not a thing. I noticed a strange and unexpected you are carrying a child, I expected you to give the baby more respect than that." Chopper said, turning his back to law.

"Of course, I met no disrespect I apologize. It's just… There are days where I just can't believe that it's actually happening, that it was just a dream. Then there be a smell that'll make me sick or something would happen and I want to quietly realize that really happening. That, as a man, I am pregnant. I slept with my lover and now I have a human being growing inside of me." Law said, hand absently rubbing his stomach.

"I can't believe it myself, but all the tests prove that you are. You should consider this a blessing, not everyone wants a child can have one."

"Blessing, right. I just hope the father sees it that way."

"Who is the father? You never said."

"And I'm not going to. Not yet." Law said before walking out. Outside lot was greeted with everyone shouting. Well, Nami was shouting a Luffy was laughing. "What's going on?" Law asked.

"Luffy claims that he can see the island but like a lady told him we still have a few hours to go to that wasn't possible." Nami answered loving the forehead in hopes of combing or of any growing headache.

"He's right. You couldn't really see it from a great distance because of the fog surrounding the island but within a certain range you could just make out the outline. We should be there shortly."

"What? I don't, but the pose…"

"This is the grand line, even blog poses can be misleading." 30 minutes later befall the current demand to a secluded cave hidden by a waterfall. After securing the ship, everyone piled into two separate carriages, one red and one blue with trimmings of white and gold and pulled by four great black stallions that took them on a long winding road them out once a dense forest to the large, looming castle located at the center of the island. Wasn't overly fancy, well-maintained over the years. Six towers located on both sides of the main gate with a drawbridge was lowered to allow them to cross the wide cavern that when a quest of the castle. The Greystone and black accents helps blend the castle in with the fog and keep it hidden at a distance. Once across the bridge, the place opened up into a large square complete with federal pout and lush trees.

"Whoa, there's even a forest inside the castle." Usopp said, odd with a giant weeping Willows.

"This is so cool! I can't wait to check out the rooms!" Luffy said, bouncing up and down and feather the carriage.

"Stop jumping! There's barely any room in here to be comfortable to quit all that bouncing before you hit someone!" Zolo snapped, Yankee Luffy into his seat beside him.

"Why so glum Sanji-san? You should enjoy the video, it is quite lovely."

"But I have to be in this carriage? I should be in the other carriage holding my dear Nami-swan. Instead I'm stuck between a skeleton and another man." Sanji wind, head down his shoulders slumped over.

"Look on the bright side spiral-brow, it's better than being squished by that cyborg." Law said, protecting his stomach from a wayward elbows as each jostle of the carriage sent someone pushing into him or into the side of the carriage. They won't for a little while more before pulling to stop before staircase leading up to us at of large double doors. After the foot man opened the carriage doors, they filed out and climbed the stairs, the others just a few seconds behind them. Knocking on the door a few times they are let in by an elderly man wearing a but lose uniform.

"Welcome to Montréal manor, my Lord will be down shortly to quit you personally." The brothers said before shutting the doors and disappearing into another room.

"An English butler? Is not a bit cliché?" Usopp asked.

"Shut up, don't be rude. Where guest here." Nami said, Jeremy elbow into it was outside.

"Welcome Straw hat Pirates! It is a pleasure to finally meet you!" A man boomed from the second floor balcony. A tall muscular man started the Senate running staircase. The man wore a blue waistcoat with a white ruffle shirt, black britches and tall black boots. His blond locks will pulled back in a point out but his bangs framing his shoes face and striking blue eyes.

"Straw hat Luffy, I am so happy that you could make it. When I learned that you were one of the winners I just had to be the one to host the celebration. I am Andrew nightfury, lord and master of this castle in a very big fan of yours. When I learned you punch a celestial Dragon for shooting, no words can describe the joy felt that someone finally stood up to them. Then when your brother died, I went for you and your loss. But before all that I adored you ever since I first saw you dance, to have you and Drake here feels my heart with such joy I can hardly stand it."

"W-Well thank you Andrew, I don't really know what to say." You said it, shaking Andrews hand.

"You need not say anything, just being in your presence is enough."

"Well,uh, let me introduce you to everyone. This is my first mate Zolo, my navigator Nami, Doctor chopper…"

"The talented Sanji, yes I know every member of your crew." Andrew said taking Sanji's hand in kids in the back of it.

"Then you should know a chef's hands of his prior enjoy it he should never touch them." Sanji said, Yankee his head from Andrews.

"Of course my apologies. I guess I was just so taken away by your beauty I couldn't help myself."

"Why you, I – I just… I" Sanji stuttered, face turning red from embarrassment or anger, it was hard to tell.

"Well since you already know who we are maybe you could show us around the castle, meet the other guest?" Nami said, intervening before Sanji did something.

"Of course but perhaps will leave the meet and greet for tomorrow. It's late and all the other guest have retired for the night."

"They're already in bed? It only 2 o'clock!" Freaky said.

"It may have only been 2 o'clock in the afternoon while you are sailing but the moment you docked on this Island the time jumped ahead six hours, making the time now 8 o'clock at night. I can still give you the tour of my castle but after that I must insist that you retire to your assigned room."

"Understandable, it would be quite rude to disturb the others." Robin said.

"Well said. Now if you follow me, will start with the grand ballroom where the celebration will be held tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow? I thought it was in a couple of days?" Nami said.

"Yes, well because of unforeseen events we had to expedite our plans. It's not too bad, most of those who were invited are already here. There are just two more pirate crews that have yet to arrive. But there is no need to worry, everything will work out in the end. Now, on with the tour!" Along with the ballroom, the first floor contained a large dining hall, a well-equipped kitchen, a pool, two libraries, a game room and the servants quarters. The second floor and not only contained many guest rooms but had a small theater, three more libraries, a large game room that connected to its counterpart on the first floor, a doctor's office and a water slide leading outside into the outdoor pool hidden within the garden.

"This is an amazing castle you have here master Nightfury, or is it Lord Nightfury?" Robin asked.

" Lord or master, I don't particularly care but I would love it if you would call me Andrew, my dear." Andrew replied with a wink causing Robin to lightly blush.

"Now this is where your crew will be staying in the rooms are assigned as followed: on the left – Captain Luffy, Roranoa Zolo, Trafalgar Law, Sanji, and Doctor chopper. On the right –Nico Robin, not me, Frankie, Usopp, and Brooke. All but the last two rooms are connected by adjoining bathrooms. You also find that we have provided all the necessities as well as appropriate attire to wear at the celebration tomorrow night, if you need anything else feel free to ring the Bell and someone will come to help. Now I shall be bid you sweet dreams and I will see you all tomorrow morning, breakfast is at 6 AM sharp." Bowing to his guests, Andrew turned on his heel and disappeared down the corridor, leaving the straw hats to themselves.

"He sure is something, isn't he?" Brooke said.

"Sure is, and it seemed he took quite a liking to you, eh Sanji?" Usopp said, nudging Sanji in the ribs.

"Sh-shut up! I-I'm going to bed!" Sanji shouted warning into his room and slamming the door.

"All that aside he kept carrying on about some dance troupe that he claims you and Drake were a part of , and from the way he talked about you two it seemed that there was something going on between you and Drake. Is he right?" Zolo asked, staring at Luffy what gone uncharacteristically silent.

"Now that I think about it you did seem to know what he was talking about you even called Drake Xavier, like you knew him personally." Nami commented.

"Well Luffy, do you know the pirate "X" Drake or should I say Xavier more personally than we thought?" Zolo asked, taking a step closer.

"I'm tired, I'll see you all at breakfast." Luffy said walking towards his room.

"Answer me Luffy!" Zolo said blocking Luffy's way.

"I am the captain, I don't have to answer to anybody." Luffy said, voice dangerously calm. Pushing Zolo out of His Way, Luffy walked into his room and locked the door.

"Way to go Zo, way to go." Usopp said walking into his room. One by one the others walked into the rooms, leaving Zolo and Law alone.

"I'm going to say something and you're going to listen."

"Look Tra-guy, I'm not really in the mood right now so,"

"I said listen. Being all jealous and possessive without telling him why, makes you a complete ass hole and all that is going to get you is seeing him in the arms of someone else. So I suggest that whatever is preventing you from telling him how you feel, be it doubt or male ego or whatever, let it go or else you'll have the distinct pleasure of watching your beloved Captain fall in love with someone else." Then Zolo was left alone, staring at Luffy's door with Law's words repeating in his head.

_Dances belong to the creative minds from __**Step up 3, the Scarcrow, and Dancing with the Stars.**_


	2. Part 2

Part 2- The Captains Ball

"What in the world is taking them so long? I swear they take longer to get dressed than a girl." Nami grumbled, smoothing out the skirt of her pink silk gown. Andrew Nightfury had taken care of everything. The bathrooms were well stocked and the closet had a range of clothing from Sunday dresses to elegant ball gowns. Nami's dress was made from pink silk with a pleated skirt and a flower bodice glittered with sequence.

"Come now Nami it hasn't been that long. Look, here come some of the boys now." Robin said pointing to Sanji, Franky, Usopp, and Brooke who were entering the dining hall.

"Nami-swaaann! Robin-chwan! You two look sensational!"

"Yes indeed, your dress Robin is quite lovely. Perhaps you could show me your panties."

"Knock it off!" Sanji yelled, kicking Brooke in the head.

"Thank you Brooke, I appreciate the complement." Robin said, dipping low in a curtsey. The gown Robin had chosen for the celebration was light blue in color, princess styled with a sweetheart neckline.

"You boys don't look to bad yourselves."

"Thank you m'lady, I do look rather good tonight don't i?" Usopp asked, puffing out his chest. His clothing for tonight consisted of a white dress shirt underneath a dark brown regency coat with light brown slacks tucked into his signature boots. Brooks attire consisted of black slacks, a maroon button up vest with matching silk shirt and a black trench coat. Franky wore the usual, this time paring his bikini shorts with a golden vest that shimmered in the light. While Franky's clothes were simply Sanji's were the opposite. His clothes were made of blue silk with white and gold embroidery on the lapels and cuffs of his waistcoat and coat. The pants ended just below the knee so the tall white socks were seen coming from his shiny black dree shoes. With the last small touch being a lacey bajoo tucked into the collar of his shirt, Sanji made the ideal prince.

"Where are the others? Weren't they with you?" Nami asked.

"Well Tray-guy wasn't feeling well earlier so he went to lay down but Choppers gone to check on him and I think Zolo-bro was having difficulty picking out his cloths." Franky said.

"Ugh! I knew I should've picked out his clothes for him. I didn't think screw up the simple act of getting dressed."

"Now now Nami, he probably just wants to look really good for Luffy so he's taking his time. That and you did kinda threaten him that if he didn't dress up he'd pay severely for it."

"Fine, but if he's not down in ten minutes then I'm going up there and dragging his butt out dressed or not."

"Damn it! Why is this so hard?!" Zolo yelled, running his hands through his hair in frustration. He pulled out every piece of clothing he could find and the only thing he put on were a pair of slightly tight dress pants with his signature boots. Normally he didn't give a damn about what he wore but tonight was special and with what he had planned he needed to look his best. He should've asked for some advice before everyone left, too bad his pride wouldn't let him.

"At this rate I'm gonna miss the whole party." Zolo grumbled. Noise from the other room told him that Luffy hadn't left either so he wasn't the only one running late, it also meant that he could ask for Luffy's opinion on what Zolo should wear. 'He'd probably tell me to wear a vest and a pair of shorts.' Zolo thought, walking through the conjoined bathroom to knock on Luffy's door. Ever since last night the doors to Luffy's room had been locked and the only person who had been allowed to enter was Law. Tamping down on the surge of anger he felt recalling the memory, Zolo knocked again.

"Come on Lu, I know you're in there. I'm having a difficult time figuring out to wear and I would like your help." His enquiry was met with silence. Not really surprising since he hadn't been talking to Zolo all day.

"Pleas Lu? I'm sorry about last, I didn't mean to make you mad." Once again silence was his awnser, he was about to give up and walk away when he heard the door unlock and swing open.r

"Don't call me Lu." Luffy said before walking away. He was only wearing a red silk robe but Zolo could see and hear black heeled boots clicking across the floor.

"I see that you're having trouble deciding what to wear too."

"Not really. I picked out my clothes last night, it's just taking me a little longer to get ready. Despite what you think I do care about how I look." Luffy replied from behind the changing screen that was on the far side of the room.

"Really? Doesn't seem like with all those ridiculous outfits you out on."

"Do you need my help or did you just come to insult me?" Luffy snapped.

"No! I mean yes! I mean…Ugh! I'm sorry. I didn't come here to be mean. You don't deserve that and I'm sorry for the things I said back on the ship. You are really a great dancer, amazing in fact. I should've told you that instead of snapping at you for dancing with the cook."

"You think I'm a great dancer?" Luffy asked, stepping out from behind the screen.

"Of course, I think you're incred…ible." Zolo's voice faltered as he took in what Luffy was wearing. Tall black boots that stopped mid-thigh made Luffy an inch shorter than Zolo, next were tight black pants that hugged Luffy's hips perfectly and to top it off he wore a red coat with gold epolets and three golden horizontal strips across the chest each shorter than the last. While the top of the coat was contoured to his arms and chest the waist flared out so it fell in a perfect arch around his legs stopping just above the knees.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Umm, well you..uhh.." Zolo stammered, unable to get the proper words out.

"Oh forget it. Let's just go find you a shirt." Luffy said, stomping into the other room.

' Say it you dumbass! Just say it!' "Beautiful!" Zolo shouted, stopping Luffy in his tracks.

"I think… I think that you look beautiful. You always look beautiful but tonight you're just…breath-taking."

"Don't lie to make me happy." Luffy whispered keeping his back to Zolo even as Luffy felt Zolo stand behind him.

"I would never lie, not about something like this." Zolo whispered in Luffy's ear before turning Luffy around to stand face to face. "Since you care about how you look then you must know how beautiful you are."

"You keep saying that like it's the only word you can think of to say to me." Luffy said, keeping his head down to avoid eye contact.

"There are a lot of things I can say. I can say that your lovely smile is so bright that it puts the sun to shame. I can say that every time I hear that pretty laugh of yours it makes me wanna laugh too. That you look cute when you scrunch up your nose when you're thinking of something that's difficult to comprehend. That every day that passes leaves you more gorgeous than the last, but beautiful…now that describes you perfectly. For everything you say and do makes you beautiful to me." Zolo said softly, tilting Luffy's chin up to look him in the eye.

"You shouldn't say things like that, it just confuses me." Luffy said, placing his hands on Zolo's bare chest.

"Why? What's confusing you?" Zolo asked pulling Luffy closer until they were standing flush against each other.

"The sweet things you say and do one moment are contradicted by the things you say and do the next, it makes my head spin and my heart hurt." Luffy said, voice going quiet as he dipped his head to the side.

"Sorry, I didn't know. I'll try not to…not to do that…" Zolo trailed off, dipping his head down to close the final few inches that separated his mouth from Luffy's. He could feel Luffy's breath against him and a moment before he would claim Luffy's lips with his own the door to Zolo's room banged open and Nami stormed in.

"What the hell is taking you so long?! Just put on a damn shirt and-oh!" Finally taking in the scene before her, Nami let her anger slip away as light embarrassment slowly crept in upon realizing that she interrupted a private moment. When the door burst open they had sprung apart, Luffy from the surprising jolt that came from the door suddenly opening and Zolo upon realizing exactly what he was about to do.

"Obviously I'm interrupting, so I'm going back downstairs. Just as a heads up, the banquet starts in 20 minutes so try not to be late." Nami said, backing out of the room.

"Nothing's going on! No way was anything like what you were implying was going to happen. Ever! He was just helping me pick out some clothes. That's it!" Zolo shouted, cheeks turning a light shade of pink at what Nami was implying.

"Of course nothing's going on, why would she think differently?" Luffy said, voice distant as he walked towards the bed to grab Zolo some clothes.

"Here, put these on." Luffy said, throwing Zolo a white button down shirt and a black coat with a high collar with silver embroidery along the neck and around the wrist that extended along the arm stopping at the elbow in a flowing filigree pattern. Round silver buttons ran down the center of the coat and extending from the center outward were thirty or so silver braids.

"I'm going to see if Law and Chopper need anything then I'll head downstairs. Sorry for taking so long Nami, I should've known better that nothing important was happening. It was a complete waste of time."

"Luffy wait!" Zolo called out but Luffy was already out the, not even sparring Zolo a backwards glance. Groaning, Zolo began pulling on the shirt and jacket before arranging his swords on his hip.

"You can't bring those with you. Didn't you hear Andrew at breakfast; weapons and the use of devil fruit abilities are strictly prohibited. This is supposed to be a peaceful celebration, they won't tolerate any kind of violence."

"Damn, I forgot. Guess I better put them in the safe. It's gonna be weird without them though." Zolo grumbled, removing his swords and pulling out the safe from below the bed.

"I did interrupt something, didn't I?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Luffy looked close to tear when he left." Nami said which had Zolo freezing in his spot.

"Damn it, I didn't want that. I didn't know what I was doing but I didn't want that."

"It looked like you were about to kiss him, and it seemed that he wanted that to happen and he was hurt when you denied that there was anything happening between you two."

"I don't think so, Luffy's too innocent to know any better. But I think to be safe I should keep my distance from him for a little while." Zolo said, closing the safe and walking towards the door.

"I think you're thinking too much which is keeping you from seeing the obvious. So here's my advice; stop listening to your head and start listening to your heart before you hurt Luffy so bad he won't forgive you." Nami said, poking Zolo in the chest before leaving the room.

'Why is everyone giving me advice when it comes to Luffy? Are things really that serious?' Zolo thought. One thing for certain was that he was gonna have to make it up to Luffy for constantly hurting his feelings. Although it was gonna take a lot more than a simple 'I'm sorry' to earn Luffy's forgiveness. It would have to be something special, something that only the two of them would know about. Suddenly an idea struck him, it would be the perfect apology and the perfect gift for Luffy's achievement. Only problem was that he didn't exactly want anyone to know it was him. Looking around the room, Zolo grabbed a few things before heading towards the ballroom to put his plan into action.

xXx

"Thanks for walking down with me, I really appreciate it."

"It's not a problem, I was feeling better so I was headed down anyway. All I really needed was some rest." Law said patting Luffys hand that was looped around the crook of Laws arm. After breakfast Law hadn't been feeling well and had decided to lay down and rest instead of joining the others in the pool or game rooms, the stress from that morning really getting to him. Having been so close to _him_ and having to pretend that nothing was going on and dealing with Luffy constantly trying to get Law to announce his situation to everyone at the table was fraying his nerves and the stress wasn't good for the baby. He was only going to rest for a few minutes but when Chopper had come to check on him Law realized that he had actually fallen asleep and had only one hour before everyone had to be in the dining hall for the celebratory dinner honoring Kid and Luffy. Quickly freshening up and changing into his dinner clothes, Law was about to head out when Luffy ran into the room straight into Laws arms, sobbing.

"Mugiwara-ya? What's going on?"

"Zolo…Zolo's such an idiot!" Luffy cried, clutching the back of Laws tailcoat.

"Are you okay Luffy?" Chopper asked.

"Why don't you head downstairs Tony-ya, we'll meet you later. It seems that this is something only I can take care of."

"Are you sure? Luffy seems really upset."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Okay, just remember that dinner starts in a hour. I'm not trying to mean just wanna let you know. I hope you feel better Luffy." Chopper said walking out the door. When Law thought Chopper was far enough away, Law turned to the sobbing pirate in his arms.

"Now Luffy, why don't you calm down and tell me what happened." Taking a few deep breaths, Luffy straightened up and wiped his eyes.

"I know I said I wasn't going to give up hope but it's just getting too painful to wait for him."

"What exactly did he say to you that would make you say that?"

said all those mean things to me on the ship and that he thought I was an incredible dancer, and then he's telling me that I'm beautiful and all these other things that have my heart beating that I think it might burst. The whole time he's saying these things he's holding me gently I his arms and as he continues his voice is getting softer and he's bring his face closer to mine and all I can think about is that he's finally going to kiss me and about how much I love him."

"That sounds like something you'd be excited about, not something to cry over."

"Yes, well before he could kiss me Nami burst in. apparently we were taking too long to get ready." Luffy said, sitting on the bed.

"She sure is impatient, what happened next?" Law asked joining Luffy on the bed.

" He jumped away from me. I thought it was because we were so focused on each other that we were caught off guard when Nami burst in so suddenly, I mean I was surprised too but that wasn't it. When Nami suggested that something more intimate was going on he vehemently denied it. He said that _that_ was never going to happen, ever. I was crushed. I thought he genuinely cared for me instead he was just…just..God! I don't even know? But it wasn't what I thought it was."

"Or maybe it was and he didn't want the navigator to know about it."

"No, I know Zolo. He may be able to lie pretty well with a cool head but he always speaks,or rather yells, the truth when he's angry. And he was definitely angered by Nami's words."

"So that's it? You're giving up. That doesn't sound like you."

"I know, but I've had enough heartache already. I deserve to be happy and I don't think I can do that if I continue loving someone who won't love me back."

"Luffy…"

"It's okay, I'll be fine. I always bounce better than ever." Luffy said, standing on his feet. After straightening his clothes and wiping his face, Luffy looped his arm with Laws and they walked to the dining hall together in silence. As they neared the dining hall they could hear the loud noise of hundreds of voices talking, laughing, and having a good time. When one boisterous laugh stood out from the rest Law stopped in his tracks.

"What is it? Are you not feeling well?"

"No, I'm fine. It's just, um, I'm not exactly ready to explain things to him yet. I'm at a complete loss on how to even bring the topic up."

"Well why don't you leave the serious talk for later and for now just enjoy yourself. Smile, laugh, be nice and try not to insult anyone."

"I don't insult everyone I meet." Law argued.

"Right, anyway what I'm trying to say is that you should show everyone that you're interested in him. Maybe when he sees that you're willing to take things further then maybe he will too. And if he's too thick-headed to understand I'm really good at breaking the ice. Don't worry I won't say anything about the pregnancy, I'll just be giving him a nudge in the right direction that's all." Luffy said.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Because you're a negative Nancy. Now come on, I'm starving!" Luffy said dragging Law into the dining room. Upon entering, immediately all of their senses were assaulted. Everyones voices were a lot louder inside than they were out in the hall, the decorations were simple yet elegant. The red drapes and intricate tapestries made the room look a lot different than it did at breakfast that morning.

"Look at all the food! It smells delicious!" on one side of the vast dining hall was a long banquet table full of hundreds of food choices. There were pasta dishes, pizzas, sandwiches, a ton of sea king meat cooked five different ways, seafood, salads and soups, and a whole array of decadent desserts. Truly a meal fit for a king.

"Oooohhh, I can't wait! I'm gonna get in line before anyone else. I'll see ya later!"

"There you are Luffy-san, I was looking everywhere for you." Andrew said, stopping Luffy in his tracks. "I was starting to get worried."

"Yeah, sorry about that. There was a little incident that I had to take care of but everything's fine now."

"I'm glad to hear it. Dinner's about to start and I have to show you to your seats. Law-san you'll be sitting with the rest of the Straw Hats u front by the platform since you crew couldn't make it. Luffy-san you'll be sitting at the head table alongside Eustass Kid and your first mate."

"Does Zolo really have to sit next to me? Can't he sit with the rest of the crew?"

"It is tradition that the Captain and first mate be seen together, but if it bothers you I can make an exception ."

"It's just one dinner, you'll be fine." Law said, giving Luffy a sympathetic smile before leaving to take his seat with the rest of the Straw Hats.

"It's fine. Zolo's already up there, it would be rude to make him move now."

"Great! Now if you'll allow me to show you to your seat we can get started."

"But I was about to get something to eat!" Luffy whined.

"Yes, yes. There'll be plenty of time for that after my announcement but for now you must take your seat." Andrew replied offering his arm for Luffy to take. Pouting, Luffy draped his arm through Andrews and let himself be led away, all the while staring at the delicious food. Walking up the couple steps on the platform, Andrew held out Luffy's chair and gently pushed it in as Luffy sat down.

"It will only be a moment or two longer as we wait for everyone to take their seats then I shall make my announcement and then we can eat." An drew said before excusing himself to attend to the other guests. From his vantage point Luffy could see the whole room and everyone in it. It seemed that excluding Laws crew, all eleven supernovas and their crews had made it to the celebration. He could see the big monk laugh at something Apoo said and Apoo didn't seem all that happy about it, Luffy could see steam coming out of his ears. Next he could see Bonny being held back by a couple of her shipmates, apparently he wasn't the only one itching to get to the buffet. Across from her at another table was a grouchy looking fellow in a suit smoking a cigar. He didn't look too pleasant so Luffy made a note to stay away from him.

Let's see, who else was there. Oh! There's Hawkins messing with his tarot cards again. Probably trying to figure out what fate had in store for his dinner, weirdo. But maybe later Luffy could see if Hawkins could do a reading on Luffy's love life. It couldn't hurt to ask. Decision made, Luffy continued to scan the crowd. including himself, there were four supernovas sitting together apart from their crews so the only person left was-oh, right. Of course he would come, why wouldn't he? Luffy hadn't seen him since he left but Luffy was aware that he joined the marines and then later became a pirate himself. He was even on the archipelago at the same time Luffy was and yet they hadn't even bumped into each other, and Luffy was all over that island. It was probably a good thing they hadn't; it would've been hard to explain to his crew how they knew each other. Hell, it still is. Hopefully he could avoid giving any kind of explanation tonight, as long as nobody said anything it would be alright.

"Attention, attention please. Everyone take your seats, I have an announcement to make. Not only do we have both our honorees tonight but we also have two of the original members of the Grand Line dance troop and regional champions three years in a row. So a round of applause for Xavier Drake and Monkey D. Luffy." Well damn, there went that plan.

"If we ask nicely maybe they will dance for us later on."

" I don't know, it's been awhile since I've danced in front of so many people." Luffy said, avoiding the questioning looks from his crew.

"Oh come now Luffy-chan, I think it would be fun. Some of my fondest memories are of us competing together, it would be nice to relive those glory days if only for just one night." Drake said approaching Luffy at the table.

" So what do you say Luffy-chan? Will you dance with me?"

"Yeah man, show us what you got!" Came a shout from the back of the room. It seemed that everyone felt the same because no sooner had that statement ended that everyone was shouting their approval. When there seemed that there was no getting out of it, Luffy heaved a tired sigh and rose from his seat.

"Okay! I'll do it, after I get something to eat."

"sounds good to me. Xavier if you would take your seat we'll start with the head table and go clockwise from there." As soon as Andrew stopped talking Luffy was bounding over to the buffet.

" No fair! All the foods gonna be gone by the time we get there!" Usopp shouted.

"Don't worry Usopp, I'll save you a plate." Luffy laughed, devouring a chicken leg. Piling his plate until it towered over him, Luffy grabbed a bottle of water before making his way back to the table, Zolo right behind him.

"Mmmhmm! This food is delicious! Don't ya think Zolo?" Luffy said, momentarily forgetting about what happened earlier, his focus solely on food.

"Hm? Oh, yes. It is quite good." Zolo said, spearing a piece of broccoli with his fork.

"You never told me you were part of a dance troop or that you were the reigning champ for 3 years."

"Would you care for some wine?" A servant asked, carrying a jug of the ruby liquid.

"Hm…yes, thank you. None for the Captain though, he doesn't drink."

"I can speak for myself and I would love a glass. After all it is a special occasion." Luffy said, shooting a glare at Zolo before turning to politely smile and the young lady as she poured him a glass.

"Not once at our many celebrations have I seen you drink. Didn't think you'd like it."

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me." Luffy retorted, taking a sip of wine and inwardly cringing at the strong taste of alcohol. He'll never understand why Zolo liked this stuff so much, it tasted terrible.

"I'm starting to think so. Why keep it a secret? You're usually straight forward about everything that it makes me wonder what exactly went on between you and Drake."

"Nothing happened between us. He was my dance partner and friend, that's all. I was 13 when I joined and he was already in his 20's, the only reason why they let me dance with him was because I looked older than I was and my skills far surpassed those of my age group. Drake left just before I turned 16 and I hadn't heard from him since. So now you know, happy?" Luffy asked, taking a large gulp of wine. He was getting agitated, Zolo really needed to stop asking questions before Luffy did something regrettable.

"Not really, it still doesn't explain why you kept that part of your life a secret, and it's pretty amazing that nobody seemed to recognize you even though that dance troop seems pretty famous."

"That's because Straw Hat looked like a woman." Kid interjected, taking a bite of fried squid.

"W-wha? H-h-how…i.." Luffy stammered, almost choking on his wine.

"I didn't realize it until someone pointed it out. It was during my last stop before coming here. I was wondering idly through town with Killer when we passed a dance studio with a woman outside handing out fliers about some competition." Kid replied, thinking back. It was actually kinda annoying and he was about to say something nasty when Killer inquired about what kind of competition was going on. Since Killer was interested Kid held back, tuning out the lady as she rambled on about some dance thing they had won three years in a row.

Just when he was going to leave Killer and find a bar, a poster caught his eye. Three to be exact, hanging on the wall inside the studio were three posters featuring the same couple in different types of dress in three separate points of time. Interested, Kid stepped inside for a closer look. According to the poster, the picture contained the winners of the Belle of the Ball competition, a week long dance contest held once a year on the very island Kids crew were currently docked. The man Kid immediately recognized as the former marine 'X' Drake but he couldn't figure out who the woman was. Slim waist, lightly tanned skin, and midnight waves that fell to her waist, she was a beautiful woman. The longer Kid stared the more he thought he knew her.

"Senorita Lurina Cortez- de marco. Pretty little thing, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that I've seen her face before and then Killer mentioned that she could be your twin but I knew you didn't have one, and I was gonna say so when it clicked. You looked like her because you were her. I don't really know why you dressed like that nor do I particularly care but hey, to each his own." Kid said, signaling the waitress for a refill, ending his part in the conversation.

"Luffy…is that true? Did you really pretend to be a woman?" Zolo asked, disbelief evident in his

"They wouldn't allow male partners to compete. You know how I hate to be told I can't do something. I wanted to compete I just didn't think anyone would figure out my little charade." Luffy said, punching Kid on the arm.

"Oi, you trying to start a fight?" Kid growled.

"Oh knock it off, you deserved it for telling someone else's secret."

"But why keep it a secret at all? We're your friends, it's not like we'd make fun of you or think differently." Zolo said. "I know that but there are some things that I just don't wish to talk about. Not even with you."

"Luffy…"

"Drop it Zolo. I'm done talking about this." Luffy said, rising from his seat and walking off the platform. From his seat closets to the table, Law heard the whole story and from what he could tell there was still one little detail left out. It wasn't his place to pry into private affairs and get involved with others problems. Unlike a certain red head that was looking a little too long at the waitresses ample chest. Law was tempted to use his powers and remove Kids eyes and solve the problem, never mind that he be breaking the rules and he's be handed over to the matrines. Fortunately for him she left before Law could give in to temptation. Suddenly Kid looked his way and a slow, sensual smile crept its way onto Kids face which caused Law to blush and look away.

He could still feel the others gaze on him and it caused his heart rate to speed up in excitement. It was embarrassing that just one look from that man could send Laws heart racing and soul yearning to be beside him. Ignoring the others lingering gaze, Law returned to his meal and half listened to the conversation around him, his thoughts focused on figuring out the best way to tell his lover that he was pregnant and not be laughed at. Or worse, his lover could believe him and turn on him. Calling Law a freak and have nothing to do with him or the child, leaving Law to raise the child alone. He didn't know the first thing about raising a child! His parents died when he was 10 and then he lived with Doflamingo for three years before Cora-san saved him. Even though he loved Cora-san to pieces he wouldn't call Cora the ideal role model for parenting .Maybe he didn't have to tell him, maybe he could keep it a secret until after the child was born. No that wouldn't work, he was dumb but not dumb enough to not notice that Law's stomache was getting bigger and bigger. What the hell was he gonna do?

"Law! Law calm down! Just breath. This isn't good for you or the baby." Choppers frantic words pierced the jumbled mess that was Laws thoughts and he realized that he was on the verge of an full out panic attack. He closed his eyes and took three large gulps of air before opening his eyes and looking around at the concerned faces of the Straw Hat crew.

"I'm okay, no need to worry."

"What happened Law? You were fine one minute and then the next you were hyperventilating." Chopper said checking Laws pulse.

"Please, it wasn't that bad."

"It's true! I thought you were gonna pass out.!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Are you really okay Tra-guy?" Nami asked.

"Yes, of course. It's nothing I can't handle."

"You sure about that Trafalgar? Sure seemed like you were seriously about to freak out." Well shit, even _he_ noticed his embarrassing slip up. Heh, speak of the devil and he shall appear right?

"Did you want something or did you simply want to annoy us with your presence, Eustass-ya?"

"Well I was on my way to get some barbeque seaking meat but then I saw you freaking out and wanted to see what's up. See if you needed saving. Again." Kid laughed, recalling the time he saved Law from being crushed by a collapsing house. Law was so distracted with making sure everyone was safe and sound and far enough away that he didn't notice when the last support beam snapped and the building started to cave in. if Kid hadn't used his powers to snatch Law away in time Law would've been… The memory stifled Kids laughter and he immediately sobered.

"I said I was fine. I don't need any help from you." Law said, pointingly ignoring Kids glare.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to my meal. Oi! What do you think you're doing!" Law yelled as Kid pulled Law from his seat and started dragging him from the room.

"We're gonna have a little talk. Don't worry, you'll be back in time to finish your meal."

"That's not what I have an issue with! Let me go Eustass-ya! Oi! Are you even listening! Hey!" Laws cries went unheard as Kid continued to drag him from the room. Despite Laws many protests Kid didn't stop walking until they were outside in a secluded area in the garden.

"Alright Trafalgar, spill. What is it that's got you so worked up?"

"What are you talking about? Nothing, nothing at all."

"Come on Law, I like to think I've known you long enough to know when you tell a lie. Tell me the truth Law." Kid said, crossing his arms. Damn, Kid looked serious. That meant Law wasn't getting out of this without telling him. It's probably better this way, get it over with right away instead of drawing it out.

"Do you remember the first time we ran in to each other after Sabaody? The first time we were together?"

"The first time huh? Hmm, of course I do. How could I forget. Who knew that bored expression on your face hid such wild passion underneath." Kid said, trailing his heated gaze up and down Laws body.

"W-w-well do you..do you remember what drew you to me that way? Our first meeting wasn't exactly perfect."

"What drew me? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just humor me and answer the question."

"Alright, let me see. To be honest when I saw you that time I didn't think it was you. It was kinda dark and you weren't wearing your fuzzy hat." That night was about a month after the fight with the Barthalemew Kuma robot. His leg was still slightly bothering him from where the bastard shot him with the laser. Apparently it was a lot deeper than he thought. Whatever, something like this wasn't gonna stop him. That day they had stopped to replenish their supplies which should have only taken a couple of hours but they had the misfortune of running into some thugs. Well, unfortunate for the thugs. Killer and Heat took care of them rather quick but not quick enough to avoid damage to their ship so they wouldn't be shipping out until the following afternoon.

Normally he would do the repairs himself but since it was mostly Killers fault for not taking care of the thugs sooner it was up to Killer to fix their ship. Hence why it was taking so long. At least the town had a decent bar. Downing his third bottled of sake, Kid ordered another one and let his eyes scan the room as he waited. It wasn't overly crowded, it being only Wednesday, so there wasn't a lot to choose from to kill his boredom. He was thinking he'd have to find a different way to satisfy himself when his eyes landed on the slim figure of a sexy brunette.

The man was wearing sinfully tight jeans and a black leather vest that showed off his tanned and tattooed skin. The man's back was to Kid but that didn't stop him from wanting him and when that man bent over to pick something up Kid decided right then that he would have that man in his bed. It wasn't until he had pulled the man against his chest and murmured some nonsense into the guys ear when that he realized it was Trafalgar Law , the snarky surgeon with bad manners that he ran into and fought alongside on sabaody.

" I thought you were sexy as hell and although the intense lust I felt died down a bit, it didn't completely go away after I learned it was you. It might have been because of the booze but I still wanted to screw you and that desire only grew the longer we talked. So if I had to say what exactly swayed me in that particular direction it would have to be that you intrigued me. What about you?"

"I was drunk off my ass and have a thing for guys with muscles. I had a difficult week and needed to blow off steam. It was supposed to be a one night stand with a faceless nobody that I would forget about and go on as if nothing happened. Luckily for you that you snatched me up before someone else could." Law said walking down the cobblestone path further into the garden.

"If it was suppose to be a one night stand what had you coming back to me?' Kid asked, fallowing Law.

"Well after I got over my hangover, I started remembering that night and I got kinda mad that I somehow let you take advantage of me and I was going to kick your ass. You had already left of course and I had no idea where you had gone. I had a lot of time to think before we ran into each other again and in that time I concluded that you were a pretty good lover."

"Pretty good? I'm amazing." Kid boasted, steering Law to the right.

"Sure you are, I'm sure all your other lovers tell you that all the time." Law said rolling his eyes.

" Nah, don't got any others. Just you."

"R-really? You're not seeing anyone else."

" Nope. Why would I do that when I have you? Look I know we haven't said anything about it but I wouldn't feel right sleeping with someone else when I have you. I'm loyal as I am fierce and I would never cheat on someone that I love. Those who do are lower than scum. Oi, what's wrong?" Kid asked as he noticed Law had stopped walking.

"W-what did you just say?"

"What? That cheaters are lower than scum?"

"No, before that. The part where you said you'd never cheat on someone."

"Just that, I would never cheat on someone that I lo-ah crap!" Kid swore, slapping his forehead. Nice one man, letting it casually slip like that. Totally romantic.

"Kid…"

"Awe hell, I didn't want to say it that way. I wanted to do it right, had it all planned out too."

"What are you talking about? Had what planned-oh my." Law said, awed by the sight before him. Without realizing it, Kid had led them to an area of the garden that had a bed suspended by two weeping willows near a little creek and was surrounded by rose bushes. The bed was made up with plush linens and fluffed up pillows and the whole thing was surrounded by silver netting. The whole area was littered with candles and he could see a bottle of champagne chilling near the bed.

"When did you do all this?'

"I didn't actually. I was wondering around the property the other day and stumbled upon this. Looked like a good place for a nap so that's what I did. But as I laid there I couldn't stop thinking about the time I woke up and I had you tucked securely in my arms. It was after our first unofficial date, heh, after doing it for months we finally decided to do something other than screwing each other."

"I remember that. Although refusing to leave the bar because you were about to outdrink the owner a date."

"Yeah but you seemed to enjoy yourself after."

"Yeah, yeah I did." After the owner passed out Law had finally managed to drag Kid out of the bar. Disgruntled at the way his night was going, Law steered a stumbling Kid down the street.

"oi check this out."

"Come on Kid, I don't have the patience for this. Let's just get you back to the ship so I can get on with my night." Ignoring Law, Kid turned his attention to the guys playing baseball nearby. As the next guy came up to bat, Kid focused his attention on the metal bat and just when the man went to swing Kid used his powers and gently yanked the bat out of the mans hands.

"We spent the whole night messing with people and when we made it back to the ship you plopped right into bed and you pulled me with you. It had a rocky start but it was the best unofficial date I've been on."

"I enjoyed it too, but my favorite part was waking up and kissing you for the first time."

When Kid woke up his head was pounding, but that wasn't anything new. What was new though was the body laying against his chest. Slowly opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was a head full of dark hair followed by beautifully tanned skin. So Law had stayed the night, usually he left as soon as he regained his breath. Although Kid had no recollection of them fooling around last night, must've had more to drink than he thought. As the sun rose higher in the sky the light started to shine through the windows and Law began to stir. After a wide yawn that cracked his jaw, Law blinked open his eyes and smiled at Kid. It wasn't his usual sarcastic know-it-all smirk but a genuine, happy smile. Perhaps it was that smile that had Kid gently cupping Laws cheek and leaning forward to kiss those smiling lips good morning.

"It was the first time I kissed you but in that moment I knew that I was, now, and forever will be completely and utterly in love with you." Kid said, stroking Laws' cheek. Law was speechless, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. This tough, ill-mannered ruffian was confessing his love for Law in the most romantic place on the island.

"Know what you're thinking. How can the me see that he'd love is somewhat amazing you? It was a shock to me too. I thought it was sick in the head, then when I saw you again it didn't matter that it was only supposed to be physical, a meaningless fling. I never really thought that I would be the kind of guy that would want to settle down with someone and make a life with them when I saw you walking out of your hotel I knew that what I felt the you was real. I love you Law and nothing will change that. I'm not asking for marriage, I don't think either of us is ready for that, but I'm asking you if you'd be mine for as long as we live in this world."

"That sounds an awful lot like marriage to me." Law said, tears welling up in his eyes. He could never have imagined that kid, about people, would be talking about settling down to having a life with him because he was in love with Law. It gave Law hope that maybe kid would want this too.

"I guess you're right. I didn't mean it that way and if you don't want that I'd understand. It's just I had all these feelings and I just had to get them out and-" Kids rambling was cut short as Law kissed him, deeply in with all the passion Law felt poor Kid.

"I love you too. I love you so much that it hurts. I would love to spend my life with you but I have to know something."

"What?"

"We talked about settling down and having a future, did that future involve children?"

"Children? Not really, I mean they do finally scary and I think they're really annoying side it really foresee myself adopting any, and I'm not a fan of impregnating some woman to have a kid that way either. I'm happy with just the two of us without any runts running around." It's not like once Kid started thinking about having a future with Law he dreamt about playing catch with a boy with fiery red hair while Law held a little girl fast asleep in his arms. Nope, absolutely not. And he definitely didn't buy a baby onesie that said 'my daddy's a pirate and I'm his greatest treasure', no he did not.

"What if I told you there was a way that we could have a child that would have both of our genes without involving someone else." Law said, sitting on the bed.

"I say you've gone mad, that it's not possible for that kind of dreams come true. It would be some type of miracle, but it wouldn't make a good father. Besides the fact that I'm a pirate, or terrible fathers anyway, I have terrible people skills, bad manners, a short temper, I had all too bright, and I'm not the nicest guy around. Not exactly the right combo for the perfect parent." Kid said, sitting next to Law.

"You'll make a great father. I know it. Just like I know that I'm going to make a great… Well, mother."

"What in the world are you going on about? Why so interested in children all of a sudden?"

"Kid… I'm pregnant and it's yours." Law said, a tiny smile on his lips as he waited for kids response. Which, apparently West to stare unblinkingly at Law like Law had suddenly grown to a heads of the beak.

"I'm gonna have to buy some more wood." Kid finally said after a lengthy silence.

"What? Why do you need would?"

"For the crib, I'll also have to get some sensors and computer chips for the mechanical part. Let me tell you I want to build the safest, most advanced crab that you ever see. The life of a pirate is dangerous and unpredictable and I will not put my child in harms way just to pursue my dreams."

"I-I don't understand. Why are you talking about building a crib?" Law asked.

"Well were also you gonna put the baby? Our bed won't be big enough and I don't think I could sleep very well thinking that one wrong move and I could be squishing the little guy. No, the safest place for him, or her, would be in a crib of my design. What's her that look? Do you doubt my carpentry skills?"

"No, I don't doubt that. What I doubt is they are actually taking this seriously. I just told you I'm pregnant and instead of accusing me of some sick joke are telling me I'm a freak, just sit there calmly talking about building a crib. Doesn't this bother you at all?" Law asked, jumping from his seat.

"I'm pregnant kid, don't you get it? I'm a man is going to carry and give birth to another human being. Only women you should be able to do that. You just said you don't want children they should be running for the hills are getting ready to beat the crap out of me, not doing this… Not this-" Law of abruptly cut off his kid gently cupped Law's face and kissed his lips.

"Did you really think I'd leave you over something like this? This world is full of wonders and this is one of them. Of course I want kids and just didn't think that you would or that it was even possible to have one this way."

"You're only saying that because you feel obligated because you are. You don't have to pretend you care."

"The only obligation I have is to keep those a care about that. I'm saying this because I love you and they want to have a future together with you and our child. What do I have to do to prove it to you?"

"There's an island on the grand line that I spent some time on, long before I even met you. There is a lot there but it's a beautiful place and just in the edge of town is this forest with miles of giant trees surrounding this little basis for all the animals gather. I want to raise our child there and if you want to be a part of our lives that build me a house we can grow old together and one day player the grandkids."

"I'll do it." Kidd said.

"Even if it means giving up One Piece?"

"Why would I need mountains of gold but I already have the world's greatest treasure right here."

"Good. There's just one more thing that you have to do." Law said, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"What would that be?"

"Make love to me. Right here under the stars."

"That I will gladly do." Kidd said, stooping line into his arms. Kissing Law, Kid made his way over to the bed and gently laid Law in the center before pulling away to remove his and Laws close. When not a stitch remained, Kid returned to Laws awaiting embrace, kissing those luscious lips he loved so much and all the way down until he could kiss Laws stomach.

"How far along are you?"

"According to all the tests about a month and a half. I won't be long before I begin to show."

"Won't that be a sight to see. You swollen with my child." Kidd murmured, kissing Laws stomach. He continued to kiss all over Laws body, murmuring how much he loved him in Laws ear as they came together. Bodies giant, they walked slowly and gently, savoring every gas and mode the other made, loving that they would be doing this for the rest of their lives. Only one another and raising the child in the home built just for them. Truly a dream come true.

X X X

"That was delicious. I can't believe I ate so much!" Usopp said, patting his full stomach.

"Yeah and up sure was nice not to worry about Luffy stealing your food." Nami said, sipping her water.

"Speaking of which, did know Luffy seem a bit wobbly to you when he went to collect his award?" Sanji asked.

"Now that you mention it he did almost fall down the stairs. His brain those crazy heels so I just thought it was because of those." Franky said.

"But he's worn heels before in a hasn't been a problem."

"Our captain has been drinking, and quite a bit too." Robin said.

"What!? But would be doesn't drink! When did this happen?" Donny asked, surprised. Luffy always turned down the offer of any alcoholic beverage, claiming he didn't like the way MS of his head. There was no way he would willingly consume the beverage on his own.

"At the beginning of the meal. It seemed that he was upset by something the swordsman said accepted the offer of wine just to spite him. He's been drinking ever since, I believe his had five matches so far."

"That can't be good. Luffy's dangerous sober who knows what he'll do when he's drunk."

"You guys need to relax, I am perfectly fine."

"Luffy!"

"It's not a big deal. So I had a few drinks, big whoop. It's a party and I felt like celebrating." Luffy said, walking towards them with a glass of wine in his hand. Halfway through the meal, Andrew returned the microphone and began congratulating Luffy and kid on winning such a prestigious award. The prize for winning was 100,000 berries plus one item from Gold Rogers private collection. Luffy chose the coat gold Roger war on the David execution which Luffy had asked to be taken to his room to be later taken to the ship the next morning. Kid had chosen the Captains medical journals and presented them as a gift to law, proudly stating to everyone in the room that they were together going to have a child. Luffy responded with a hearty 'about time!' Before wrapping them both in a tight embrace with words of congratulation. The rest of the room merely clap their approval after getting over the initial shock, everyone except chopper was skipped over to the three of them to join him a hug. When the dinner finally ended ever I made their way to the ballroom with a lifespan was already playing music mostly everyone was standing off to the side talking with a few brave souls were out on the floor dancing away and having a good time.

"Can you believe that there actually together, and are gonna have a baby. Isn't that just great?" Luffy said, taking a large gulp of wine.

"You feeling okay Luffy? You don't seem well." Chopper asked, concerned by Luffy somewhat sour mood.

"What? I'm fine, really. I am so happy that Kid, the insensitive cur he is, is man enough to tell everyone exactly how he feels about Law. I'm happy for them, they finally get the perfect fairytale ending everyone wants. I mean isn't that just kick in the shin, spit on your neck fantastic? Damn, I need more wine, I'm out."

"I think you've had enough. You need to start sobering up if you still plan on dancing for everyone." Robin said, getting a waitresses attention to request some coffee.

"I don't need any coffee I'm fine. Zolo drinks 10 times as much and he performs better than any sober person."

"That's because old Moss heads been drinking his whole life while this is the first time you ever touch the stuff." Sanji said lighting a cigarette.

"Whatever." Luffy muttered, reluctantly taking the cup of coffee from the waitress and drinking it.

"Speaking of which, has anybody seen Zolo? He left before any of us did but I don't see him anywhere." Usopp asked looking around the room.

"He's probably just in the bathroom, that or he snuck off somewhere to take a nap." Nami said.

"Why the hell would he want to miss this? They have a live band here and look, somebody in a mask is taking the stage. It looks like he's going to sing." Brook said. The man in the mask and black tri-corner hat spoke briefly to the band and after adjusting the microphone stand, started the song.

_My lover's got humor she's the giggle at the funeral_

_knows everybody's disapproval should have worshiped her sooner_

_if the haven't ever did speak she's the last true mouthpiece_

_every Sundays getting more bleak a fresh poison each week_

'_we were born sick 'you heard them say it my church offers no absolution_

_she tells me 'worship in the bedroom' the only have been I'll be sent to_

_is the one where I'm with you- I was born sick but I love it_

_commanded me to be well. Amen. Amen. Amen. Amen._

"Holy crap, this guy is good. I love this song." Sanji said, holding out his hand to Nami to dance.

"Don't you know all the lyrics to the song to Luffy? This is one of your favorites right?" Chopper asked.

"Yosh. Check this out." Luffy said clearing his throat.

_If I'm a pagan of the good times my lover's the sunlight _

_to keep the goddess on my side she demands sacrifice_

_drain the whole sea get something shiny something meaty for the main course_

_that's a fine looking high horse what you've got in the stable?_

_We've a lot of starving faithful that looks tasty that looks plenty this is starving work_

"what do you think of that? Pretty good huh?" Luffy said.

"That was so cool, you didn't miss a single word. You should be up there too, you guys can do a duet." Chopper said, stars in his eyes.

"I don't think so chopper, one performance is enough for me. You ready to sing the chorus with me?"

"Yes!"

_Take me to church I worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

_offer me that deathless death good God, let me give you my life_

when the song was over everyone cheered and clapped their hands while the masked man took his bow before walking off the stage and disappearing.

"Well that certainly was a treat wasn't it? I wasn't planning on a singer performing tonight." Andrew said walking towards Luffy and chopper.

"Hello Andrew, that dinner was really delicious and I can't believe you actually had some of the personal effects of gold Roger. Where did you even get those?" Chopper asked.

"That is a secret but thank you for the compliments, I'm glad you enjoyed your meal. So Luffy-san, are you ready for your big dance? I Am so excited to finally see you perform in person. I've only ever see you dance and videos but now I finally get to see the live performance of three-year belle of the ball champions. It is a real honor."

"Oh what the hell, I already said I would do it. Let me go talk to drink and the band will quick and will get started." Luffy said, downing the rest of his coffee before walking off to speak with Drake.

"Oh I am so excited! Those two dancing together is just one of the greatest things I've ever seen. They really are perfect for each other." Andrew said, clasping his hands together.

"I'm gonna clear the dance floor and then take a seat wave of front, I don't want to miss a thing." Andrew said walking onto the stage and telling a everyone to stand back because Luffy and Drake going to perform one of the winning dance numbers just for them.

"And now without further ado, I present to you the reigning champions of the belle of the ball dance competition Luffy and Drake!" The first note was struck and the lights dimmed out one side of the room and all you could see the silhouettes of two people. Starting of standing close together, the taller of the two picked up the slimmer one who swung his legs up straight into the air before standing low to the ground and sliding up the body of his dance partner. As one they twisted and turned a across the floor while performing some fast-paced footwork before coming to a stop and then as the taller one held onto his partner, he started to walk backwards and as he did his partner's body began to bend low to the ground, a move showing that they had complete trust in one another.

Standing up, they broke away from each other and walked into the lights showing that Luffy had we moved his waistcoat and simply war his black pants with a black tank top. The same with Drake as well. Coming back together, they spun quickly and came to a stop with Luffy resting along Drake's left side as they rocked from side to side Luffy kicked his leg up in between Drake's as well as over his own Before rocking to the rights and being thrown straight up into the air and landing into a's blitz between Drake's legs and standing up to trash a along the stage.

"Holy shit, this is a lot more advanced than anything we did on the ship. I know Luffy's made of rubber but I didn't think she was really this flexible." Sanji said, odd as he watched Luffy kicked his leg back so his heel touched his own head.

"I know what you mean. When Andrew mentioned that he was part of a dance troupe I didn't think they be doing dances like this. Luffy was way younger than he is now and he was doing these kind of dances, he can barely remember to close the bathroom door and he still remembers how to do this. There is a whole other side of Luffy that I didn't even know existed." Nami said, watching Luffy and Drake spun across the stage. They had stopped in the center of the stage and both had dipped low before slowly and sensually sliding uprights into a tight embrace. When their flush against each other Luffy took a step back wallet dragged to step forward and both kicked up the opposite leg, Luffy behind himself and Drake in front of himself before they took a step the opposite way and did the same again. They did this over and over until finally they stepped apart and Luffy walked around Drake who spun twice before grasping Luffy's hands and pulling him close as he continued just been him around starting low and slowly going higher, slowly picking up speed all along the way before they stared at the same height, faces so close they breathed each other's air.

"Amazing, isn't he?" Kid said, seemingly to no one in particular from his spot along the doorframe.

"He sure is, but I already knew that."

"Of course you do. He's also very good looking too, many people are attracted to the slim build and magnetic charm that he possesses. Anybody here could snatch him up. I'm pretty sure Drakes interested and since Straw Hat is unattached he might make a move."

"What are saying Eustass?"

"Law told me about his time on your ship, how Straw Hat had taken him as a confidant. Told Law all of his thoughts and feelings, and with that knowledge Law was able to pick up a few things and came to a pleasant discovery."

"Get to the point, you're starting to annoy me."

"My point is, I know that you have a thing for your Captain. Whether you're in love with him or have just a simple crush I don't know but you should tell him before someone beats you to it."

"What if it's already too late? I've hurt him and I keep saying mean things to him, if it was me I wouldn't want someone who does that. Besides, he's already in love with someone and I seriously doubt it's me."

"Well you'll never know until you ask. Look, I wasn't exactly the nicest to Law when we first started out but we still stayed together and eventually fell him love, so if Straw Hat truly loves you he'll forgive you. That's all I've got to say." Kid said, pushing off from the wall and standing beside Law to watch the end of the dance.

Suddenly glancing toward the crowd, they tramsped forward and after three steps they jumped up high before taking a stand and performing a few steps there were too fast to see and then Drake wrapped an arm around Luffy's waist and picked him up its abundant quickly in a tight circle with Luffy's legs straight out on either side of Drake's hips. As Drake slow down Luffy wrapped one leg wound Drake's hips and when they came to a stop slid down Drake's body until he was sitting on the floor draped over Drake's leg. With a final glance down from Drake, the room went dark and the music ended, and with that the dance was over. It was only a moment of two of silence before the lights returned and the whole boom exploded and loud applause.

"That was fantastic! Simply marvelous!" Andrew shouted clapping loudly. Drake helped Luffy to his feet and, keeping one arm draped around Luffy's waist, walked off the dance floor and made his way over to his crew who were all cheering loudly.

"Did you see some of those moves? Those were even racier than the moves you performed. Did you think of Zolo saw them?" Usopp asked, looking around.

"I saw them, and I think it's amazing what Luffy can do. Wouldn't you agree?" Zolo said, clapping Usopp on the shoulder.

"Gahhhh! Don't do that! You almost scared me to death!"

"Sorry about that Usopp, I thought you knew I was there." Zolo said before walking off towards Luffy and Drake. As he got closer to the group he noticed that Drake's arm was wrapped tighter around Luffy's waist that was before, so tight that Luffy was almost crushed up against Drake side. Tamping down the building irritation and anger, he plastered on a smile as he neared the group.

"That sure was a wonderful dance. Really amazing."

"There you are Zolo, I was looking for you earlier but we do know we went." Luffy said trying to step out of Drake's hold only to have Drake's grip go tighter.

"Will you please let me go Drake, I'm fine now."

"Are you sure Luffy-chan? You were a little wobbly, I don't want you to get hurt." Drake said.

"I'm sure, just a little dizzy from all the spinning. I'll be fine now, really." Luffy said trying to step away from Drake and toward Zolo. Although a little reluctant, Drake finally released his hold and Luffy moved to stand next to Zolo.

"Where were you earlier, I was a little worried. You missed this masked guy sing one of my favorite songs."

"Sorry Luffy, I got a little turned around looking for this place. At least I didn't miss you dance, now that I would be disappointed to miss."

"Really? You didn't think it was too… You know….racey?" Luffy asked, looking a little nervous as he waited for Zolo's response.

"No, I thought it was sexy as hell. I would definitely want to see that again, maybe in a more... Private setting perhaps." Zolo said, eyeing Luffy up-and-down.

"Well if you play your cards right you just might get that." Luffy said, body growing hot in a way that had nothing to do with the dance he just did.

"I'll hold you to it then. Oh and this is for you" Zolo said handing Luffy a single white lily before walking away.

"Well that was certainly bold of him." Drank grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Fortune favors the bold." Luffy said, holding the lily to his nose. How did Zolo know that this was his favorite flower? He didn't tell anyone that he loved lilies, especially the white ones. It was things like this that had Luffy falling in love with him all over again even when Luffy said that he was moving on, that he wasn't going to spend one more minute loving someone who wouldn't love him back. Maybe this was Zolo's way of somewhat telling Luffy that he felt something more than friendship for him but was just uncertain of how Luffy would react should Zolo tell him.

There were so many what ifs that would only be answered if he stopped holding back and faced his feeling head on. Decision made, Luffy turned to tell Zolo how he really felt only to be stopped halfway by Robin, Usopp, Nami, and Sanji.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! That dance just… I couldn't believe how well… I can't even get the words out my thoughts are just one jumbled mess!" Usopp said.

"Well mine aren't, Luffy that dance was hot as hell! I couldn't believe how good you looked, you and your tank top with sweat glistening and muscles bulging. I never thought I'd be saying this but you were one sexy man." Nami said.

"Well thank you Nami, that's very nice of you say."

"It's truly amazing how well you and Mister Drake still work together after all these years. You must be thirsty, the look like you worked up quite a sweat." Robin said handing Luffy a glass of water.

"Thanks, I could use a drink." Luffy said accepting the glass of water. As he drank he watched everyone on the dance floor, hoping to spy a certain someone. Maybe he could get Zolo to dance with him, even though he made it clear earlier that he didn't dance maybe now he'd have a change of heart. Who knows, this night could be filled with all sorts of possib-the noise that the glass made as it shattered upon the ground was so loud that it deafened Luffy from hearing anything else. He couldn't hear the concern voice is of his friends, his focus was solely on two people. Out there on the dance floor, be clean and wrapped up in each other, were Jewelry Bonnie and Roranoa Zolo. Seems that Bonnie had a little too much to drink as well, her cheeks were Rosie and she was swinging her hips and such a way that had served part constantly rubbing together. Zolo wasn't any better. Even though he wasn't anywhere near drunk, he was clearly enjoying her antics and doing some of his own. They were practically having sex right there on the dance floor! Seeing them together, Luffy's first reaction was complete and utter devastation. Even though Zolo wasn't officially his, it still hurt to see the love of his life with somebody else. When the hurt subsided and anger so intense overcame him that his vision filled the entire room in red. How dare he toyed with Luffy's feelings! No way was he that stands that he couldn't see how much Luffy cared for him. And now they're he is and the arms of some skank. Well if that's what Zolo wanted them Luffy wasn't going to waste another moment pining over him. Decision made, Luffy crossed the room and grabbed Drake's hand.

"Is there something I can help you with Luffy-chan?"

"No, just you baby." Luffy said, giving Drake a wink as Luffy pulled Drake into his arms out on the dance floor.

"Is everything alright Luffy-chan? You seem bothered by something." Drake asked, wrapping his arms around Luffy's waist.

"Everything is fine Xavier, it's just that dancing with you brought back so many pleasant memories that I didn't want it to end."

"Well that's good. I was worried that dancing that particular number was going to bring up some bad feelings. Things that really and well for us after that."

"Well that's the past. I was just a kid then and I let my emotions get carried away. I know now that it wouldn't have worked out with the age difference."

"Well you're not a kid anymore." Drake said, spinning Luffy out and pulling him back into his arms with Luffy's back pressed against Drake's chest.

"I've been thinking a lot about that day. About what you said."

"Really? I thought you to have forgotten about it. You did make it pretty clear you did feel the same."

"I was wrong. I did feel something for you but I was scared. You were only 13 and I had just joined the Marines and I couldn't help but think of what could happen if I pursued my feelings. So I lied and ran away, but I'm done running."

"What are you say Xavier?"

"What I'm saying is this," Drake said, screwing Luffy into a dip. "I love you Luffy-chan and I'll do whatever it takes to prove it to you." Drake said, pulling Luffy into his arms.

"I know we're on rival crews but if Eustass and Trafalgar can have a future together then I think we can to."

"Xavier… I…" Luffy didn't get a chance to finish his thoughts as Drake pulled him him him closer and kissed his lips, deeply and passionately. He was shocked to say the least, he never would have thought that Drake would return his feelings after all these years. They should push Drake away, tell him it was too late but when Drake's time slid across his own everything was forgotten. Nothing but the pleasant feeling of being in the arms of someone who loved him remained in as his eyes slid closed, he wrapped his arms around Drake's neck and let everything go.

X X X

'This is wrong, I shouldn't be doing this.' Zolo thought as his hands slid over Bonny's body. He knew he should've turned down her request to dance but he needed some more practice, especially after watching Luffy and Drake dance. He knew Luffy was good but that dance was beyond incredible! No way could Zolo hope to impress Luffy with the few pathetic dance moves that he managed to learn from the cook. Although he wasn't one to back down from a challenge, he knew when he was beat and he was definitely the loser here. Just when he was thinking he could talk to Luffy and begin to tell him exactly how he felt about Luffy, his confidence was completely blown away once reality started to set in. He could never hold a candle to Drake, that man had years of professional dance training and all Zolo had was a couple of nights of strained lessons. If Zolo asked Luffy now he'd get laughed at. Maybe that's why he accepted her dance offer, drunk as she was she wouldn't notice how bad of a dancer he really was.

Zolo couldn't hide his grimace as, once again, Bonny brushed up against him provocatively.

"Would you please stop doing that? We're in public."

"Oohh..would you prefer we go somewhere more private?" Bonny asked, kissing Zolo's cheek.

"Cut it out!"

"Why? It's not like we'd be the only ones. They're certainly into it."

"What are you talking about?"

"See for yourself. They're right over there." Bonny said, pointing.

"Like I really care who's making out, the point is I don't want to." Zolo said, following Bonny's pointing finger only for his mind to go blank the second after he registered exactly who was kissing. Since his brain wasn't functioning properly he didn't notice that he had crossed the room until he was standing over Drake with his fist slightly bloody from Drakes broken nose.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"I'll fucking kill you!" Zolo yelled, ignoring Luffy's question as he took a step towards Drake.

"Zolo stop it!" Luffy yelled, grabbing Zolo around the waist.

"Let me go Luffy! I have to do this. He needs to know not to touch what doesn't belong to him! Luffy's mine, damn it! And I don't let others take what belongs to me!" Zolo yelled, directing his last statement to Drake who had gotten to his feet.

"Oh? I don't believe Luffy-chan feels that way."

"Why you little…"

"Enough! You know the rules, fighting will not be tolerated." Andrew yelled, coming to stand between Zolo and Drake.

"Nobody's fighting, there's just been a misunderstanding. I'm sure things can get resolved without resorting to drastic measures." Luffy said, also standing between Zolo and Drake.

"OF course, from what I know is I was standing here enjoying the company of my beloved Luffy-chan when suddenly this buffoon comes and punched me in the face. Shame that there are those who are jealous of others who have found happiness in their lives when they have none." Drake said, wrapping an arm around Luffy's waist and pulling Luffy to his side.

"You're not helping Xavier. Go get your face checked out, I need to talk to Zolo." Luffy said, pulling away from Drake and motioning for Zolo to follow him out into the hall.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Why did you let him kiss you?" Zolo asked, ignoring Luffy's question.

"What? I didn't let him, I was gonna push him away when you came over and started acting like a jealous brute."

"Right, 'cause you really looked like you were trying to get away. It's just so frustrating! No one touches what's mine, no one!" Zolo said, punching the wall.

"You said it again."

"Huh?"

"You said 'no one touches what's mine' and you told Drake that I belonged to you. What do you mean by that? When you say that do you say it because I'm a friend to you or because I'm something more?" Luffy asked, taking a step closer to Zolo.

" Well o-of course you're my friend, who wouldn't get upset seeing their friend with someone like that?"

"Usopp's my friend and he didn't react that way. No one else acted the way you did and you were acting like someone was trying to steal your lover from you when clearly I'm just your friend."

"You're more than just my friend Luffy, you're ….well, you're my Captain and you're uhh…" Zolo stammered, trying to find the right words. No way could he just say the words out right, no way would Luffy believe him. Not now.

"Why don't you take your time and figure out what exactly I am to you, in the meantime I'm going back inside to see someone who knows what I am to him." Luffy said, walking towards the door."

"Is he the guy you're in love with?" Zolo asked, stopping Luffy. "I know there's someone so is it him?"

"Who said I was in love with someone?" Luffy asked.

"The cook. I didn't really believe him but I'm starting to see some truth to his words. You've been acting differently, even before we got here. You smile more when he's around rather than with me, there's history between you two, and you seem to be happy with him. I'm not that smart but it doesn't take a genius to figure out what's going on."

"I'm not in love with Drake. I was a long time ago, back when we were still a part of the troop. He was handsome, charming, and oh so kind. It was easy to love someone like that. I felt that we had a serious connection. We rarely had to practice but we always found reasons to see each other. I really thought that we belonged together, Drake thought differently. I was a kid, a boy pretending to be a woman so he could compete and Drake was a man months away from graduating from the marine academy." Luffy said, turning back to face Zolo.

"He told me that men shouldn't feel that way about other men, that I was just confused and in time my feelings would go away. I was devastated, completely heart-broken and I thought I would never love someone else as much as I loved him. Well lucky for me that I know that I can love someone with all that I am, even though they keep breaking my heart without even knowing it."

"They're hurting you? That isn't right, you deserve to be treated better than that. Who is this guy anyway?"

"I'm talking to him right now?" Luffy said, looking Zolo in the eye.

"W-what? What are you talking about?" Zolo stammered. No way, _no way_, could Luffy could love someone like Zolo.

"I'm in love with you Zolo. Even though I keep telling myself to get over you and move on because you will never feel the same, you do something wonderful like knowing my favorite flower without me telling you what it is and I fall in love with you all over again."

"That's not possible. Someone like you could never fall in love with a mess like me. I sleep all day. I'm grouchy and mean, I have a terrible sense of direction and most times I'm an insensitive jerk."

"True but you're also loyal and kind. You have a soft spot for fluffy animals which is why you let Chopper sleep on your lap. You're funny, charming, and incredibly handsome." Luffy said, gently brushing Zolo's cheek.

"You're strong and confident, and you have arms so strong that you can lift buildings but gentle enough to hold me just right when the nightmares start to close in." Luffy continued, trailing his hands over Zolo's biceps.

"You have this amazing singing voice that no one else knows but me. There are so many things that I love about you but I know you don't feel the same. Your dream is to become the worlds greatest swordsmen and there's no room for love in that, I understand. It doesn't change the fact that I love you more than anything in this world, but I need to be with someone who will love me back." Luffy said, a few stray tears running down his cheeks.

"So what will you do now?"

"Now? Now I'm going inside and apologize to Xavier because I know that you won't, then I'm going to see what a life with him will be like." Luffy said, taking a step back only to stop as Zolo's arms circled around Luffy's waist.

" No, you don't belong with him. You belong here with us….with me."

" Possessive man. I'm not leaving the crew, I am the Captain, but that doesn't mean I can't try to make a life with someone. It won't be easy but I'm willing to try."

"So that's it? You're gonna stop loving me to be with a man who claims to be in love with you after leaving you heartbroken all those years ago. You've really made up your mind about this?"

"No, and that's the crazy part. No matter how many times my mind says give up and move on my heart steps in and keeps me here, no matter how painful it is. I will love you forever, that will never change, but maybe I can learn to be content with Drake. Who knows, maybe something amazing will happen to change my mind again." Luffy said, stepping out of Zolo's arms and walking into the dining room. Zolo watched him go, his mind moving too fast for his body to catch up. Luffy couldn't really think that he could be happy being with someone he wasn't in love with. No way was that gonna happen, not when Zolo could prevent it. Damn it, he should have told Luffy how he felt ages ago instead of letting his foolish pride get in the way. Luffy probably wouldn't believe him if he told him. He'd have to prove it somehow, do something… "Amazing." Zolo whispered, throwing off his jacket and heading back inside.

What the hell was he doing? He shouldn't be walking away he should be back with Zolo. Why the hell did he say he wanted a future with Drake? That's not what he wanted at all! He couldn't return Drake's feelings, not after all this time. Everything's so messed up , he needed to fix things. Set everyone straight. First he needed to tell Xavier that, while flattering, he couldn't return his feelings and it wouldn't be fair to either of them if they pursued any kind of romantic relationship. Not when Luffy's heart belonged to Zolo…Zolo..oh god he actually told Zolo that he was in love with him! He said it like ten times! Life was definitely going to be awkward around the ship for awhile. Hopefully they could still be friends and not avoid each other too much.

"Luffy! Oh my God! Are you okay?" Nami asked, rushing up to him with everyone else.

"I'm okay, well not really, but I will be."

"What the hell happened? Did Zolo hurt you?" Usopp asked.

"No! nothing bad happened. He asked a couple of questions and I explained what was going on and then I told him how I felt about him, that was all."

"You told him how you felt about him and he did nothing?" Sanji asked, confused. He was sure that the marimo was going to man up and tell Luffy after he heard Kid talking to Zolo. He really thought that Zolo had gotten the point.

"Not really, the only thing he said was that I didn't belong with Drake, that I belonged here with you guys."

"Wait a minute, what exactly did he say?"

"Exactly that, I don't belong with Drake. That I belong here with everyone and with…with him." Luffy muttered, growing silent as he thought over Zolo's words. He couldn't mean what Luffy hoped he meant. He was probably reading too much into it but still, a small part of him, a small foolish part, couldn't help but believe it was true.

"Check it out, the guys gonna sing again." Franky said, pointing towards the stage where the masked man stood at the microphone.

"Hello everyone, I hope you're enjoying yourselves. This will be my last song for tonight and as is all my songs, this is sung for a special someone." The band began to play and after a deep breath, the man began to sing.

_Yes it's true I'm no good at a one night stand_

_But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man._

_These nights never seem to go to plan_

_But I don't want you to leave will you hold my hand_

_Oh won't you stay with me, for you're all I need. This is love it's clear to see, so darling stay with me._

_Why am I so emotional? No it's not a good look gain some self-control_

_Deep down I hope this really works_

_You can lay with me so it doesn't hurt._

_Oh won't you stay with me, for you're all I need. This is love it's clear to see, so darling stay with me._

"Those aren't the right words. I thought this guy was really good but he's messing up the song." Brooke said as the band played and the mystery man jumped off the stage.

"No, no those are the right words." Luffy said, gaze locked with the masked mans as he walked closer to Luffy until they stood directly in front of each other. The man smiled, and gently taking Luffy's hand, began to sing again.

_Oh won't you, stay with me. For you're all I need. This is love it's clear to see, so darling stay with me._

As his last note faded away, he motioned for the band to stop playing before laying a kiss on the back of Luffy's hand.

"You did all that for me?" Luffy asked. The man nodded once in reply.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I don't talk about my feelings, you should know that Lu."

""Do you know this guy Luffy, 'cuase it looks like he knows you." Usopp said.

"Of course I do. He is the most loveable and infuriating man I have ever come to adore." Luffy said, removing the mans hat and mask to reveal short green hair and a scarred left eye.

"What!? No way in hell was it that marimo the whole time! It must be a trick! He's too much of a meat-head to sing that good!"

"Shut up Sanji-kun can't you tell that they're having a moment."

"Aye Nami-swan." Sanji and Nami's outbursts went unnoticed as Luffy and Zolo continued to gaze at one another, both feeling that they were on the brink of a monumental change.

"What made you decide to sing for everyone now?"

"Not everyone, just you. It's only ever been you. I know I've hurt you and I'm sorry, I never meant too. If you let me I plan on spending the rest of my life making it up to you."

"Really now? Do you honestly that just by singing some songs-"

"Your favorite songs." Zolo interjected.

"My favorite songs, that I can forget everything and forgive you? Even though you didn't mean to you still hurt my feelings and I don't think a song or two can fix that."

"I figured that a song wouldn't prove anything but this might be a good place to start." Zolo said, bending down on one knee.

"Oh my God! What the hell are you doing?" Luffy gasped, watching as Zolo pulled out a ruby ring.

"Something amazing. I know there are things that we need to work out. There are things I said and did that were hurtful and uncalled for but I'm willing to do anything to make up for it. Look, life is full of unpredictable things, even more so for a pirate. Each day could be your last so you shouldn't waste a second of it on silly doubts and worries. My life as part of this crew is always full of excitement and adventure, everything you could ever dream of, but I believe that my life with you would be a dream come true. So what do you say Luffy, will you marry me?" Zolo asked, holding the ring up.

Everyone in the room grew quiet as they waited for Luffy's response. As the minutes slowly ticked by Zolo grew nervous as it seemed that Luffy wasn't going to answer. Maybe he thought wrong, maybe even though Luffy loved him he didn't want to get married. Or worse, maybe he hurt Luffy so bad that he couldn't spend another minute by Zolo's side. Perhaps he had really decided to be in a relationship with Drake and Zolo was just making a fool of himself. This was a bad idea, Luffy's probably gonna say- "Yes." Luffy whispered, hand clutched above his heart.

"Huh?" he couldn't of heard that right.

"Yes I'll marry you, you big dummy." Luffy repeated, smiling brightly through his tears. Smiling just as bright, Zolo slid the ring onto Luffy's finger and , as everyone clapped and cheered, kissed Luffy's smiling lips. Luffy tasted of coffee and sea king meat with an under layer of wine but it was the unmistakable taste that was Luffy that had Zolo moaning low and pulling Luffy tighter against his body.

It was a little cliché to say that their bodies fit perfectly together, but it was true. Like two puzzle pieces perfectly aligned. Each contour of Luffy's body fit perfectly against his own, like they were meant to be. Maybe he was using the word perfect too much but he couldn't think of any other word to describe this moment. When the need for air became necessary they pulled away but remained in each other's arms.

"I love you, you know." Zolo said.

"Yeah, it's finally good to hear it." Luffy said, stroking Zolo's cheek and kissing him again.

"Waaa! It's so beautiful! I'm not crying you idiots, I just can't believe that my bros are getting married! Waaa!" Franky cried, wiping his eyes.

"This is wonderful, I'm so happy for them." Nami said, her eyes also growing misty.

"This night is full of surprises, pleasant ones too. Don't you think?" Law asked, leaning against Kids chest.

"I do believe you're right. Good thing I accepted that invitation after all."

"Good thing indeed." Law said, placing a kiss on Kids cheek.

"I don't want to ruin such a happy moment but how do you plan on getting married? It's not like we meet a lot of preachers during our travels and not many are willing to perform such a ceremony for a group of pirates." Robin said, dampening the mood just a bit.

"I guess you're right. That's okay, I guess. As long as we're together then it's alright with me." Luffy said, trying to keep the disappointment he felt out of his voice when he realized he couldn't be bonded to Zolo the way other couples could.

"If I could make a suggestion I believe I have a solution." Andrew said, walking over to join the Straw Hats.

"There is a church on this island and the preacher there was a friend of my fathers. If you wouldn't mind I could send for him and he could be here in a couple of hours to perform the ceremony tonight."

"Tonight? that seems a little sudden." Usopp said.

"Yes it is. What do you say Lu, do you wanna get married tonight?" Zolo asked.

"It's like you said, our lives are full of unpredictability, so I think we shouldn't waste a moment of it. Let's do it, unless you don't want to?"

"How soon can you get the preacher here?" Zolo asked turning to Andrew.

"Perhaps an hour, maybe two. It's late and last minute."

"Get him here sooner, in the meantime we can make preparations here. It won't be anything fancy but it'll be-"

"Perfect." Luffy finished , smiling brightly.

"Wonderful! Simply wonderful! We can have the ceremony out in the garden and the band can play, and I can get the chefs to bake a cake. I'll have the servants move the chairs outside and set everything up there. Oh there is so much to do!" Andrew said before leaving the room.

"I guess we should help out somehow. I wouldn't feel right letting Andrew handle everything." Luffy said.

"Oh no you don't, you don't have time for anything else. Right now we have to focus on getting you ready." Nami said pulling Luffy away from Zolo.

"What do you mean 'getting ready'? What's wrong with my outfit from earlier?"

"This is your wedding we're talking about and as good as you looked you are not getting married in that."

"Nami's right, it is traditional that the bride wear white. I'm sure if we looked we could find something suitable for you to wear." Robin said.

"Alright, alright but no dresses. I may be playing the part of the bride but I won't go that far."

"Fair enough. You have to change to Zolo! I won't settle for anything less than a tuxedo!"

"Oi! Whose wedding do you think this is?!" Zolo shouted but Nami was already ushering Luffy out the door with Robin, Bonny, and a reluctant Law.

"Bossy wench."

"Come on marimo, let's go find you that tuxedo fast so I can get to the kitchen and start making that cake." Sanji said, throwing an arm around Zolo's shoulder.

"I thought the chef's here were going to do that?" Usopp asked, following them out of the room.

"I may have taken a step bake and let them create the buffet but no way am I letting them make thee cake for my friend's wedding, that's just not gonna happen."

"Thanks Sanji, I'm sure it'll be fantastic. Just make sure you're done in time to stand by my side when I get married, you too Usopp. I can't very well do this without my best men."

"You really think of us like that? That's so nice of you, you're gonna make me cry." Usopp said, trying to hide his tears.

" None of that now, we have to focus. You can cry later, right now we have a wedding to prepare for." And what a wedding it was. Aside from the Straw Hats, four of the eleven supernovas and their crews attended the wedding. Hawkin's, Bonny's, Kid's, and Drake's. instead of the garden they had the ceremony out in the courtyard, amongst the willow trees and near the fountain. While Zolo was looking handsome in his black tuxedo, Luffy was an angle in white. While he wasn't wearing a dress, his pleated pants made each step he took look like he was floating across the ground. His shirt fit him like a second skin, with a high laced collar and one long left sleeve that hooked around his middle finger while he simply wore a glove of the same design on his right hand. And what outfit would be complete without his signature Straw Hat and clipped underneath was a veil that brushed against his ankles.

It seemed that the ceremony itself flew by, that in no time they were saying their vows and murmuring their I dos and then the preacher was finally proclaiming they were husbands. Everyone clapped and cheered, some even cried, as they kissed and then showered them with rice as they made their way down the aisle. Back in the ballroom, they say the six layered cake that Sanji had baked and decorated. Each tier had something different that seemed to speak of their journey. The bottom tier contained an underwater theme filled with different kinds of fish and sea kings, the tier on top of that had a sculpted Sunny on it and a mini merry made from chocolate. The middle tier had many sculpted palm trees and a shining sun while the tier on top of that had tiny detailed sculptures of each of them, Sanji had truly outdid himself on that one. The second tier from the top had piles of golden treasure stacked on top and the very last tier had their jolly roger floating above it. It was so beautiful that nobody wanted to cut into it, but after tons of pictures were taken Luffy's hunger had won and he couldn't cut a slice fast enough.

Not only was each tier decorated differently but they were each a different flavor and Luffy had to try them all; chocolate, vanilla, red velvet, strawberry, carrot, and coffee flavored. It really was Sanji's best work yet. Once the cake had been distributed and the traditional spot light dance had ended, Nami had convinced Luffy to get up on stage and throw the bouquet, just like every bride does after the wedding. Turns out the one supposedly destined to get married next was Law, who had caught the bouquet even though he wasn't among the crowd of people Luffy had gathered below him.

"Can you believe Law caught the flowers, did you see his face? He looked mortified!" Luffy laughed as Zolo carried him into the room.

"It was pretty funny, Kid looked pleased about it though. He might be thinking of asking Law to marry him someday." Zolo said, setting Luffy down.

"Wouldn't that be great? Then he would finally have the little family that he's always secretly wanted." Luffy said, removing his veil and stepping behind the changing screen.

"A family huh? Man, I still can't believe Law got knocked up. I mean what are the odds of that happening?" Zolo said, removing his coat and vest.

"Not as probable as a woman getting pregnant but Law said that all men with devil fruit powers have a chance of having a child. It all comes down to whether or not they have a male lover or not."

"Really? Well that's good to know."

"Yes, it is." Luffy said emerging from the changing screen wearing his silk robe.

"We're married now."

"Yeah, Drake seemed to be taking it well, although I did see him down four bottles of sake." Zolo said.

"I had a chance to speak with him before the ceremony. He did try to talk me out of it but eventually he understood that I had moved on and I was doing something that I really wanted. That I may be a scatter brain but this was one thing I wasn't going to change my mind about."

"You're not a scatter brain, you just have too many thoughts going on in that mind of yours and they're all trying to get out at once. It's just one of the many things that make you you." Zolo said , giving Luffy a kiss before sitting on the bed to remove his shoes.

"Yeah well I really don't wanna talk about anyone else, it is our wedding night after all." Luffy said, untying his robe and letting pool on the floor, leaving him completely bare. Zolo looked up at the sound of rustling fabric and his eyes grew dark as he took in Luffy's naked form. He had seen Luffy without his cloths before when they had bathed together but under such different circumstances it was like Zolo was seeing him for the first time and he hungrily took him all in.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Zolo whispered, lightly brushing his fingers along Luffy's abdomen before cupping Luffy's cheek.

"All night, but I'll never get tired of hearing it." Luffy replied, letting his eyes slip closed as Zolo kissed him. The kiss started off slow and gentle but quickly grew passionate. Tongues danced together as hands tentivally explored each other's bodies. Luffy trailed his hands down Zolo's chest, undoing each button along the way until he came to the waistband of Zolo's pants. He only hesitated a moment before he undid the button and slid down the zipper, letting the pants fall to the floor. Without pulling away, Zolo stepped out of his pants and removed his shirt before wrapping his arms around Luffy's waist and walking towards the bed. When the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, Zolo twisted them so Luffy lay beneath him and Zolo lay between Luffy's legs.

"I love you Luffy."

"I love you too Zolo."

That night they made love until the sun rose in the sky, their passion for each other never dwindling but seeming to grow throughout the night. When their hunger had finally be sated they laid entwined together, with Luffy's head resting on Zolo's heaving chest, content to know that they would be spending their entire lives together. Even after their pirating days were done, they'd build a life of their very own somewhere where they could spend days wrapped in each other's arms and perhaps be surrounded by a family of their own. Now that was an adventure Luffy couldn't wait to experience.

"_aint that just spit on your neck, kick you in the shin fantastic?"__** quote from FRIENDS said by Rachel Greene.**_

_Dance scene from Dancing with the Stars; Kellie Pickler and Derek Hough, Argentine Tango_


	3. Part 3

Part 3: Journey Home

5 years later

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon, the weather was pleasant and Law was sitting out on the porch reading a book and enjoying a cold ice tea. Kid had gone into town earlier to pick up some supplies to repairs the damage that occurred during the major thunderstorm last week. Nothing major was damaged but Kid had to replace the back door and rebuild the little gazebo that was in the backyard. It was terrible really, Kid made that as an anniversary present and Law loved it. Sitting in the book down law carefully stood up from the rocking chair (another handmade gift from kid) and made his way inside, making yet another trip to the bathroom. With the way the kid was pressing against his bladder he was spending so much time in the bathroom that it was a wonder that he got anything done at all.

As he is washing his hands he heard the jingling bells hung about their horse Katerina's neck, telling Law that Kid had returned. Law exited the bathroom with just as Kid was putting some groceries on the table.

"Hey babe, you should it be on your feet. You should be resting."

"Yeah well when I have to peer have to pay site, you worry too much."

"And sometimes I think you don't worry enough." Kid said giving Law a quick kiss before going outside again.

"I thought you said he will only getting supplies for repair work." Law said, looking through the bags of groceries.

"I did."

"And what's with all the food? You got enough here to feed 10 people."

"I hope there will be enough, those guys sure can eat."

"What are you talking about? Who can eat?"

"Who do you think?" Came a voice for Dore before the Luffy was bounding in. "I know we had said dinner but I cannot wait to see Law and how big he is, you're huge! But still very attractive." Luffy said, enveloping Law had a great big hug.

"Thank you Mugiwara-ya, when did your wife? Where are the others?"

"Sometime last night. I wanted to find you guys sooner but it was so late that all the shops were closed three could ask anybody for directions. Not that I would but that's beside the point. Anyway the others are coming later tonight, Nami and Sanji are taking Jeremy sightseeing around town. Probably going to buy him some new clothes, three years old and the boys are growing as closed faster than we can get them."

"How is young Jeremy? In your letters you said that Nami-ya and black leg-ya were expecting again."

"Yep, Nami is really hoping for a girl this time. Says there's too much testosterone in the crew and did it desperately needs a woman's touch. I don't know about all that but what she needs is to finally accept Sanji's proposal."

"She still hasn't agreed to marry him."

"No, that's stubborn woman keeps saying that Bellemeire didn't need a man to help raise to kids and neither does she. Jeremy is already acting like his father, already proclaiming his love to every young leaving me. There are nine of us and he still manages to sneak away and trick some woman into thinking is an orphan so made hold them to her chest. I really hope Nami's next kid is a girl, I don't think I could handle another Sanji." Luffy said, taking a seat on the couch in the living room.

"Seems everyone has their hands full with that child. Has anything new happened since your last letter? You mentioned you had a big surprise for me."

"Yes I do, but I'll get to that later. Let me fill you in on what everyone's been doing. Ever since he learned the black spot mailing service, Usopp has been writing letters back home to Kaya. She's been working nonstop since she got her doctor's license but she always has time to visit the veggie boys, those are the kids who somehow not with.

You even had a girlfriend now, who knew right? Anyway it was up and Kaya have been growing closer with every letter, and he's been ending them with love Usopp and set up sincerely, but now he gets all nervous every time he gets a letter because the plans and asking her to marry him when he gets back so whenever she writes back he thinks that it's the white where she says she is a bill the same and they should remain friends. I know that will never happen, that girl loves Usopp just as much as he loved her. I didn't know any better I'd say she was already making wedding plans. Anyway, our lives have never been dull with everyone starting to form relationships and making plans and settling down it's been like drama essential. There's always something tragic happening." Luffy said, ducking his feet under him and getting comfortable.

Aside from Usopp's love life and Sanji and Nami's drama the others are beginning lives of their own. Robin a meta-science professor and the last island he visited it had enjoyed his company during next to visit. Same things were getting serious as the man had given Robin his address so they can keep in touch, even place a kiss on her cheek when they departed. Brooke was getting excited because it each day the pastor brought them closer the Cape and by the oceans and to where Laboon was waiting. After being gone for so many years work plan to limit the Cape with the Laboon after visiting the homes was the Straw Hats. They all planned a doing it that way. They stop at everyone's hometown, visiting old friend and introduced the new alliance before departing ways at wind mill village, Luffy's hometown. At least that's what they planned but they've been together so long it be difficult to say goodbye. Chopper did want to open up his own practice, treating humans and animals alike, and Franky said that he may be joining the galley-la company and following Tom- sans footsteps pretty and if fear produces of his own.

But they could very well do that anywhere. As for Zolo and Luffy, they had already started on the next part of their lives together.

"It's good to hear that everyone is doing so well and I look forward to seeing them all tonight. Now tell me what the big surprises." Law said, rubbing his stomach as his child gave a rather strong kick to his side.

"While it might not be as big as it applies as they make it sound that you and Nami on the only ones expecting a little one." Luffy said, placing his hand on the stomach.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying Mugiwara-ya?"

"Yep, I'm pregnant can you believe it? After trying for so long it's finally happening I'm completely terrified. I know that Zolo's going to make an amazing father and all make a great mother, but the way I live my life isn't exactly… Safe. Never really think before I do anything, I simply act on my instincts and that often gets me trouble. If they are found out I thought on the stairs, I was so excited. Everything is fine but I'm more cautious now, no more wanting off without thinking. No more fighting for me either, I may be able to withstand a lot because of my rubber body but that doesn't mean I'm willing to bet that everything inside we can too. I couldn't imagine doing something that could jeopardize life growing inside me, I could go on if I lost her, or him. It's far too early to tell but all of them either way, I just want them to get here safe and sound, you know?"

"Yeah, I know how you failed." Law said, the look of sadness creeping into his eyes.

"Oh Law, I'm so sorry. I didn't need to bring up such a horrible memory, I quite for hours when I learned what happened." Luffy said, scooting over and wrapping his arms around Laws shoulders.

"It's all right Mugiwara-ya, these things happen and I was a long time ago. I've made peace with that and have moved on."

"Well that shouldn't happen. Losing a child before they are even born is too terrible a thing. It breaks my heart just thinking about it. When I got your letter I didn't want to believe it, I thought it was some sick joke. I didn't want to think that life would be so cruel to you, but I saw the tears on the paper and I could feel your pain in every word you wrote and I knew it was true." Luffy said, recalling Law's terrible letter and of the tragedy is spoke of. It was three months after their departure at Luffy had learned how to use the black spot mail service and had immediately started using it to keep in contact with Law on their journey.

Things were going great, Kid and Law had made it safely to their new home and had started construction on the house. Each week Luffy would write a letter updating Law on their latest discovery discussing married life out at sea and with each replied back Law was getting bigger and bigger and complaining about the joys of pregnancy. When he wasn't complaining about back pain and surf be was talking about that nightmare that was living in a hotel. As much as he disliked what was going on he wouldn't change it for the world. One day when he went down to visit Kid at the oasis to see how he was doing and talk Kid into taking a break, the poor man was working nonstop to build the home as soon as possible so they could then. Law must've walked the path 100 times without trouble, you'd probably pocket with his eyes closed. The adjustment to the top of the hill where he could see Kid, low when he suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen which steadily grew as time passed.

Will but reached bottom the pain was to apply it leak that when it off as it was nothing. And then noticed the blood, there was so much blood. Kid had immediately rushed Law to the hospital where they found out that Law had a miscarriage. They are devastated, none more so than Law. He didn't leave his hotel room for months, thinking that it was his fault and that they didn't want him to have a family. If it weren't for Kid and Luffy's letters constantly trying to cheer him up, Law would have completely given up any chance at happiness.

Eventually Law had come to terms with his loss, realizing that there would be more complications with the male pregnancy and that he had done nothing wrong.

"While painful I know it was something that wasn't my fault. You could do everything right and still lose." Law said, wiping away a stray tear.

"Nobody's blaming you, everyone knows you would do anything to harm your child. Nobody blamed you, right? Because if Kid said it was your fault I'm gonna kick his ass so hard he will be able to sit for a year."

"I like to see you try Straw Hat. I can kick your ass without even breaking a sweat." Kid said, walking into the living room.

"As if. While it you've been playing house, I've been out fighting every day for the last five years. I can beat you with one arm tied behind my back and my eyes closed." Luffy said, getting up is standing up but if Kid.

"No, no fighting. We just talked about this Mugiwara-ya. You can't afford to be reckless in your condition." Law said, attempting to rise from his spot on the couch.

"What you mean 'condition'? Looks fine to me." Kid said, helping Law up.

"I mean that Mugiwara-ya is pregnant and should be avoiding stressful situations like fighting."

"Yeah, my bad. I told you I just act on my instincts. I just get so caught up in the moments that I forget, something I'm really trying to avoid doing." Luffy said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"You are gonna have to do more than try Straw Hat, Everything you do now affects more than you, it will directly affect your unborn child that anything happens it could very well mean the end of you." Kid said, remembering how devastated Law was after the loss of their child. Kid was worried that Law might have done something drastic like take his own life, luckily he managed to pull through his depression and after a couple of years wanted to try again.

Now most little over a month to go they both were being extra careful to make sure nothing happened. Kid wasn't sure if they would survive a something did.

"Alright alright, no more depressing thoughts. This is supposed to be a happy occasion. Letters are nice but they can't compare to actually interacting with someone. Tell me what it's like here, are the people friendly? The got any good meat? Have you explored the forest yet or do you just look at it from afar? Is everything ready for the baby? Oohh, can I see the baby's room?" Luffy rambled.

"Easy Mugiwara-ya, one question at a time. You really haven't changed since he met, still crazy as ever." Law chuckled.

"Not entirely true, I have mellowed out some. Married life really has changed me. I'll tell you all about it as you show me the baby's room." Luffy said, latching onto Law's arm.

"Well then, while you two catch up I'll be outside rebuilding that gazebo. If I'm lucky I should have it done by tonight." Kid said, placing a kiss to Law's cheek before heading outside.

"Don't push yourself, you still need to make dinner and I won't heavy sweating is the food."

"No need for that. He may be your guests but there was no way I was gonna make you cook. Besides, now that Nami's pregnant again Sanji is even stricter with our food, I don't think he'd let anyone besides him in the kitchen. Even if it wasn't his own. So you don't have to worry about a thing because Sanji will take care of it. Now about that baby's room."

X X X

" That meal was delicious. I almost look forward to puking it up." Luffy laughed, gently patting his full tummy. It wasn't as extended as usual but it was still pretty round. Since he learned that he was going to have a baby Luffy had cut down his eating habits, only consuming half of what he used to. He feared that eating until he was the size of a balloon wasn't good for the baby, even though chopper said that it should have any ill effects, Luffy still wasn't going to risk it.

"As usual black leg -ya, the meal was exceptional."

"Thank you Law, it's nice to hear that some people appreciate my food." Sanji said, beginning to clear away the dishes.

"Hey I appreciate your food I just don't think I have to say it after every meal. It's implied by my empty plates." Usopp said, getting up to help Sanji.

"Yeah curly brow, we don't need your ahead getting any bigger than it already is."

"What was that muscle for brains?!"

"You heard me shit cook!" Zolo yelled, getting and Sanji's face.

"Zolo would you please stop shouting? It's trying to give me a headache." Luffy said, rubbing his forehead. Immediately though stop shouting and reclaimed his seat by Luffy side, murmuring a quiet apology.

"Wow. I've never seen him stop arguing with the cook so fast. They didn't have to raise your voice or physically pull him away." Law said.

"Oh that's nothing. Once my symptoms started kicking in he became super attentive. He's they are rubbing my back every time I throw up, he's the first one to go out shopping whenever I get a craving, no matter how strange it is. And when I'm in a bad mood to make sure I'm left alone and nobody disturbs me, especially when I'm way down to rest. Franky learned that the hard way what happens when I am broken for my afternoon nap. It took him nearly a week to repair his arm. Anyway Zolo's been taking will good care of me, I complain about one thing and white away he goes to fix it. It's a little annoying sometimes but really suite an accident do this without him." Luffy said, leaning over and kissing Zolo's cheek.

"Well you know if there's anything I can do to make this easier for you you need only to ask." Zolo replied, wrapping his arms around Luffy employee him close.

"Whaaa! It's so beautiful! Every time I see you guys it warms my heart!" Franky cried, even though he insisted that he wasn't. after the dishes were cleaned and put away, Sanji made a pot of coffee and everyone settled into the living room.

"This is a lovely house Law-san, did you decorate it yourself?" Robin asked, sipping her coffee.

"No way, I don't have an eye for that sort of thing."

"Yeah if I let him decorate this whole place would be painted yellow and black." Kid laughed.

"At least it wouldn't look like something a vampire would live in. A black house covered in gargoyles is not a place where I want to raise our child." Law countered.

"Yeah, that looks great for a ship but not for a home. Needless to say we had someone from town decorate the whole house, except for the baby's room."

"And it's so cool! You have to see it Robin, everything in that room his hand done by them. I want my baby's room done just like that!" Luffy gushed.

The room was painted a light blue with fluffy white clouds along the top and ocean wave across the bottom. One wall even had an island painted on it, what island Luffy wasn't sure but it was beautiful. The crib was a work of art, carved perfectly into a galleon with every detail carved out. It looked almost ready to sail the high seas. Hanging above was a simple mobile consisting of different kinds of sea-birds that twirled and played soothing music and ocean sounds.

"That room is perfect and everything is hand-painted by Law and hand-crafted by Kid. It's so great that you guys can make these wonderful things for your child and I can barely draw a proper stick figure." Luffy said growing teary eyed. Damn those hormones, they were seriously annoying.

" Don't be upset, so you can't draw. That only means that you have a gift for something else." Usopp said.

"You're only saying that to make me feel better."

"Did it work?"

"A little, but I still can't stop crying." Luffy wailed, burying his face in the crook of Zolo's neck.

"Oh lord, we probably should be leaving. Once he gets going he won't stop until he falls asleep." Sanji said.

"You're right Sanji-kun. If we leave now we should be half-way back to our hotel room when the storm hits. If I'm right, which I usually am, it should start off as light rain before turning into a severe thunderstorm sometime around 1. Not too bad but I don't want to be out in the middle of it."

"Another storm? It won't be another whirl-wind will it? I'd hate it if the gazebo was destroyed again, not after all your hard work. Which I thank you for, it was really nice of you to help out in the repair work."

"It wasn't a problem, it was the least we could do. Anyway there shouldn't be any strong winds, just heavy rain as well as thunder and lighting. Nothing too bad."

"If that's the case why don't you all stay here? We have two guest room and the couch down here pulls out into a bed. I'd hate to see you rush off when you just got here and I'd hate if something happened to you in that storm." Law offered.

"Isn't that nice, I'd say being pregnant suits you. You're being so kind."

"Watch it Bone-ya or I'll slice you apart."

"Are you sure Law-san? We don't want to put you out." Robin said.

"Pleas it's no problem. I built the extra rooms in case our crews visited or if we had more kids but until then the rooms are empty. It'll be nice that someone gets some use of them. You can even put the horses in the stable, I'm sure Katerina could enjoy the company." Kid said.

"Sounds good to me, that way I won't have to wake Jeremy. If we're lucky he'll sleep right through the storm. Robin you can sleep with me and Jeremy, I'm sure Sanji-kun will be happy sleeping on the couch. Right Sanji-kun?"

"Aye Nami-san, altough I prefer to sleep next to you than these rogues." Sanji grumbled.

" Well it's not gonna happen. Anyway I'm going to check on Jeremy and then I'll probably hit the hay myself. If I'm awake then I'll never get any sleep so I really appreciate you letting us stay here."

"Don't mention it. This may very well be the last time we see each other, so let's make the most of it shall we?"

"Oh my God! I never thought of that! I was so excited to see everyone back home that it never crossed my mind that we'd be too far apart to see each other. Oh now I'm really upset, I really wanted to see our kids grow up together." Luffy cried, moving from Zolo's embrace to wrap his arms around Law and cry on his shoulder.

"Calm down Mugiwara-ya, we'll be able to visit from time to time so it's not like we'll never see each other again."

"But it's not the same!"

"I know it's not but it's better than not seeing each other at all."

"I guess that's true, and we can still write to each other. I expect lots of pictures with every letter."

"Of course and I expect the same from you."

"You got it!"

"Well since you're feeling better I'm gonna put Chopper to bed. I assume it's alright if we take the other room?" Zolo asked, picking up a slumbering Chopper. They hadn't been there very long and it wasn't exactly late but with the approaching storm as well as full belly's and a warm home everyone was feeling drowsy, even he was thinking of turning in himself.

"Of course, it's right across the hall from ours and the second biggest bedroom. I'm sure you three will find it quite comfortable. Why don't you show him where it is, that way you can make sure all the windows are closed upstairs." Law said, turning to Kid.

"Good idea, I should be getting to bed myself. Not that I don't enjoy your company but I have an early start at the shop tomorrow and after today I could use the extra hours of sleep." Kid said, giving Law a quick kiss before showing Zolo upstairs.

"I'm going to give Jimbei a call. Just want to make sure everything is super with the Sunny." Franky said, pulling out a den-den mushi and leaving the room.

"Is everyone leaving? We should be having a party, not falling asleep!" Luffy yelled, noticing that Brooke had fallen asleep too.

"Sorry Luffy, after the chaos of yesterday everyone's feeling worn out. I know I'm going to grab this opportunity to catch a good night sleep on actual bed and not worry about being attacked for once." Usopp said, stretching his arms above his head as he yawned.

"It wasn't even that bad, I think you are just exaggerating for effect."

"Of course you'd think that! You are sleep the whole time!"

"Whatever. If you want to go to bed that's fine, Sanji will keep Law and me company. Right Sanji?"

"Sorry Luffy, after I finished making preparations for breakfast going to bed too." Sanji said.

"Aww, you suck!" Luffy whined, sticking his tongue out.

"No need to ask so childish, you need to respect their wishes to leave them alone." Law said, patting Luffy's knee.

"If I respected their wishes I wouldn't have a pirate crew and have conquered the grand line."

"You got that right." Usopp said which had everyone laughing.

"Oh, ow."

"Are you okay Law?"

"Yeah, the baby just kicked."

"Really, can I feel? Nami wouldn't let me touch her stomach and you can't even tell the Luffy's pregnant. I hear it's kinda weird when you first feel the baby kick to I want to see for myself." Usopp said, scooting closer so he was kneeling in front of Law on the floor.

"Why not, I'm in a good mood tonight." Law said, taking Usopp's hand and placing it on his belly. For a moment or two nothing happened but then, ever so lightly, a little foot press against Usopp's palm before pulling back and delivery a powerful kick.

"Yikes! It's like he knew I wasn't you and didn't like that I was touching you. Doesn't that freak you out?"

"It did at first but now I take it as a sign that she is doing well and that comforts me."

"Awww, that's so sweet. I cannot wait until my stomach gets bigger so I could feel my baby kick. It's one thing to know that you're creating a life but to actually feel that life, it would be something amazing." Luffy said, closing his eyes and resting his head on Law's shoulder.

"Oi, you falling asleep Mugiwara-ya? I thought you wanted to party?"

"No fun if it's just us… You're comfy." Luffy mumbled a second before he fell asleep.

"He never changes." Law chuckled.

"No, no he doesn't."

_Later that night_

It was around 3 AM and the storm was in full swing when Law suddenly bolted up, a sharp pain in his back causing him to gasp. Law tried to steady his breathing and fight for the pain but it seemed that when one faded away another intense burst would follow moments later. Thinking about walking around my help, Law carefully pulled back the covers and swung his feet over the side of the bed. The moment you start from the bed before they gush of liquid flow down the back of his legs and splashed against the floor.

"Kid! Kid wake up!"

"Wha-what's going on? We under attack?"

"No, but something terrifying is."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, either I just shat myself or my water broke and since I don't smell anything man said I'm guessing it's the latter." Law said, before hunching over as another contraction happened.

"But you are not due for another month."

"Well tell that to the kid trying to break out of my stomach. Oh God, this hurts so much!"

"Okay, okay hang in there! I'll call the doctor!" Kid said, jumping out of bed and throwing on a pair of sweatpants.

"He will make it here, with this rain the roads are flooded."

"What should I do then?" Kid asked, helping Law back into bed.

"Get Ton-"

"who?"

"Get the reindeer!" Law shouted. Not wasting another second, Kid bolted from the room and into the next not bothering with politeness are niceties.

"Oi reindeer! Wake up! We need you!" Kid yelled, shaking Chopper's shoulders.

"Why you shouting? It's too early for that shed." Zolo grumbled, opening his eye

"tell me about it, but that doesn't matter. I need the reindeer to come with me." Kid said, leaning down to grab Chopper's arm. The moment he touched Chopper's arm a slim arm shot out and a hand latched around Kid's throat and a firm grip.

"Usually I'd be okay with being woken up in the middle of the night but nowadays it really pisses me off, so there better be a really good reason why you are standing over me and shouting like a lunatic." Luffy said, slightly tightening his grip on Kid's throat.

"Law… Labor…" Kid choked out.

"These up Luffy, you're choking him."

"Guys what-Ahh!" Chopper screamed, jumping from his spot between Zolo Luffy.

"Finally awake, huh? Took ya long enough." Zolo said, sitting up.

"Need a reindeer… Law in… Labor."

"What?! Why didn't you say so!?" Luffy shouted, pushing Kid out of the way as he jumped out of bed and dashed across the hall.

"I'll grab my medical bag but I don't have all the proper tools to deliver a baby."

"You can… You can use Law's. Their down his office." Kid said rubbing his throat.

"Good, you can grab of those while I check on Law." Chopper said, running out of the room with Kid following shortly.

'Now that everyone's finally out I can get some sleep.' Zolo thought, laying back down.

" Zolo get your butt in here!" Luffy shouted, sounding just a tad bit angry. Hoping not to make Luffy angrier, Zolo that bother with a reply as he quickly made his way across the hall.

"Did you need something?"

"Yes, towels! Go get lots of towels, ago but the others. We could use a Robins help." Luffy said, before turning his attention to Law as another contraction wracked his body.

"I got the box a baby stuff, I didn't know what you need it so I just grabbed the whole thing." Kid said, walking in and setting the box of the foot of the bed.

"Know this is good, I should be able to deliver the baby without any prop."

"How exactly is that going to happen?"

"That depends, you either have to perform a C-section or Law will birth the baby naturally. Unfortunately we have to wait and see if his water breaks the next hour or so."

"Already happened." Law panted.

"Already? That was fast. Looks like you're part of the 10%." Chopper said, sliding on some gloves before he lifted the sheet covering Law's lower body.

"But you mean 10%?" Kid asked confused.

"He means that out of the man with devil fruit powers who can conceive, only 10% will have their body change to they could deliver vaginally." Robin said, walking in with a bowl of warm water with Zolo following shortly after with an armful of towels.

"I grabbed all of the oldest looking towels I could find. How are things in here?"

"Progressing faster than expected. I'm going to need everyone except for Robin to leave. As soon as I get everything set up going to have to start pushing Law. I hope you guys are ready to be parents." Chopper said, pulling out supplies in the box, while Robin started ushering Zolo and Kid out the door.

"You're going to be all right, Chopper's an excellent doctor. Just remember to breathe, okay?" Luffy said, patting Laws arm before turning to leave.

"Wait, don't go. I need you here with me, I can't do this by myself." Law said, grabbing Luffy's hand.

"Wouldn't you rather have Kid here with you?"

"No. He wouldn't be able to handle it. He passed out during the damn pregnancy video. Please stay with me." Law pleaded.

"Of course Allstate. What can I do to help?"

"You can support his back, Law I need you to scoot to the foot of the bed and put your feet in the stirrups." Chopper said morphing into his human mode.

"Why in the world do you have those?" Luffy asked, falling behind Law after Law got himself comfortable the best he could.

"I wanted to be prepared in case this sort of thing happened."

"It's a good thing too or this would be a lot more difficult. You are fully dilated now so when I say push you push as hard as you can until I say stop, okay?" Law nodded.

"Okay, ready and push!"

X X X

Kid was pacing up and down the hall, occasionally stopping to listen at the door. It's been 2 ½ hours since Law went into labor and Kid was starting to worry. He didn't know much about childbirth but he knew that once the water broke the birthing process would be over quickly. Since Law was part of the rare 10% they should be too much medical equipment that need to be used, all Chopper had to do was help Law through the process and catch the baby. By now Kid should be hearing the cries of his son or daughter and be watching Law tried to soothe those cries.

What if something went wrong? Like the baby could be in breach or the umbilical cord could be wrapped around the neck. Or worse yet, the baby didn't survive. No, know that could it be happening. Not when they've come this far, life could it be that cruel to them.

"Calm down Kid, there's no need to get so worked up. Law is in great hands." Zolo said, gently touching Kids shoulder.

"But it's been hours, we should have heard something by now."

"These things take time and the whole man giving birth is still very much unknown so we need to be patient. Everything will be fine, we just need to have faith."

"Faith huh? I'm not one who believes in a God and what it even think of praying, but ever since Law got pregnant that's all I've been doing. Praying that it would keep, praying that it was healthy, that Law and our child would be safe. Now I'm praying that I don't lose them."

"I understand completely. I myself to believe in such things but before every battle I pray that Luffy what be From harm and then again afterwords I said a prayer of thanks when all is well. I know Luffy could take care of himself and will now try to avoid a fight, but I still worry when I can't be there to protect him from the worst. I think my heart stop more time since learning of the praying that the then all the times I've been no death. I'm actually looking forward to hang up my sword and making a life on land."

"Yeah, it may not be as exhilarating as life in the sea but there's never a dull moment."

"You got that right. All will be well, you'll see." Zolo said, before returning to a spot against the wall. Kid continued his pacing, trying to take Zolo's words to heart. It helps calm his worries somewhat but he would it be completely calm until he saw Law. Turning abruptly as they heard the door open, Kid watched as Luffy walked out holding something wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Hey daddy, do you want to hold your little girl?" Luffy asked, pulling back the blanket. Nestled in the center was the most beautiful girl in the world, her bright red hair was plastered against lightly tanned skin and when she opened her eyes to stare up at Kid they were as blue as the sea.

"Are you sure? She so tiny, I might clash her."

"Don't hurt her, trust me." Luffy said, placing her in Kids arms. Kid immediately went as stiff as a board the second Luffy moved away, afraid to even brave in case he somehow harmed her.

"Don't be afraid, she is it may have the glass. Remember she inherited yours and Laws jeans shows she's one tough gal." Zolo said, gently brushing his fingers against her cheek. The out resounding giggle that action caused had everyone's hearts melting.

"She's so cute. Do you know what you're going to name her?" Nami asked.

"I have one in mind but I need to talk to Law about it."

"How is Law? He was in labor for quite a while." Sanji asked, shifting Jeremy in his arms.

"Resting, the delivery really exhausted him. Everything is fine though, he just need to take it easy for a few days. You can go in and see him if you'd like." Luffy said.

"No offense but I'm just going to wait until morning. But the new parents bonded whatever." Nami said, returning to her room. "Congratulations by the way. She really is a beautiful child."

"Thank you."

"While I'm not gonna wait. I'm gonna see Law and then I want to hold that cutie pie." Usopp said, walking into see Law.

"I wanted to see baby too." Jeremy said, sliding out of Sanji's arms and walking over to Kid who had knelt down to Jeremy could see.

"She's all wrinkly in chubby."

"That's how all babies look after their born. You look like that to accept you were a lot wrinkly and pink too." Sanji said.

"No way, I was way better looking than that. She still pretty though, she is a lady after all."

"Thank you Jeremy."

"You're welcome. I'm going back to bed now. Good night uncle Luffy, uncle Zolo." Jeremy said, walking into his room and snugly next to his mother.

"It looks like we're going to be up for a while, I'm going to put on some coffee. Oi Franky, Brooke, you come to."

"Why do you need us bro? It's just coffee."

"Because I know you. You're gonna start blubbering and get really loud and they don't need that right now so good going. You to skeleton man, don't need you creeping on the new baby."

" Aye Sanji-san, although when you say it like that you make it sound like I'm some sort of pervert." Brooke replied, following Sanji and Franky downstairs. Tucking his daughter close to his chest, Kid straightened up and walked into the bedroom where Law was laying and talking to Usopp. Law stopped when he noticed Kid entering the room and a tired, but happy, smile graced his features.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Gorgeous, just like you."

"That is so sweet, now hand over that baby so I can give her some lovin' Usopp said, holding out his arms. Simply raising a non-existing eyebrow, Kid carefully placed his daughter into Usopp's arms before crossing over to Law and climbing in beside him.

"How you doing baby?"

"I am okay, just tired. How about you? Feeling better now that you know that were both okay?"

"You say that like I was worried, I wasn't worried. I knew that you were in good hands and nothing would happen."

"Really now? So that wasn't you walking up and down the Hall?"

"Okay so I was a little worried, it was longer than I expected it would be."

"Actually it was over pretty quickly compared to some cases that can take up to 18 hours of labor. I was lucky that I was only in labor for a couple of hours. That was the worst kind of pain I felt in my entire life, and that includes the time when Vergo was squeezing my heart and the time Doflamingo cut off my arm." Law replied, leaning against Kids chest.

"That bad home."

"Oh yeah, but Tony-ya gave me some great pain medication so I'm going to be fine."

"At least you got pain meds, Chopper was all out when Nami had her baby and she had to deliver on the ship. That was painful for all of us." Usopp said, kissing the babies will fingers before placing her in Laws arms.

"Have you thought of a name for her?"

"Not really. I thought when I saw my child I would know their name then but now that I can finally hold her all the names I thought I like to just don't seem to fit." Law said.

"Well why don't we call her Lami, after your sister." Kid said.

" Lami? Lami… I think that's perfect. Lami was kind and gentle but strong enough to kick but when she needed to, just like I know our little girl will be. Our precious little Lami." Law softly said, tears coming to his eyes as he kissed his daughter's forehead. Feeling like they were intruding on a private moment, Luffy motion for Usopp to leave the room before quietly closing the door. Walking away from the door, Luffy wrapped his arms around Zolos waist and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"What was that for?" Zolo asked, draping an arm around Luffy's shoulders and pulling him closer.

"Don't know, just felt like it."

"Well you know I won't ever object to a kiss from you." Zolo replied, kissing Luffy on the lips. Losing himself in the kiss, Luffy didn't realize that Zolo had pinned him to the wall and had slid a hand under his my clothes until he felt Zolo's fingers in the back of his thigh.

"You naughty boy."

"You know, Choppers gonna be busy checking on Law and the baby so we got the room to ourselves." Zolo said, nibbling on Luffy's neck.

"Hmm, good point. Want to grab this opportunity and have some fun?"

"You read my mind." Zolo said, grabbing Luffy's hand and pulling him into the bedroom. After closing the door and locking it, Luffy wrapped his arms around Zolos neck and kissed him passionately. Zolo was as equally passionate and the he once again had Luffy pension the wall. Kissing along Luffy's neck, Zolo maneuvered Luffy out of this close, his hands trail along Luffy's nude body.

"You're getting really good at that. I didn't even notice that you undid the buttons." Luffy said, before letting out a gasp as Zolo ran his tongue over Luffy's nipple.

"Just one of the many talents I have, another being turning you into a writhing mass of pleasure as I slid an out of you until you scream my name." Zolo rumbled a Luffy fear as he slid his hand between Luffy's legs. Luffy's mind went blank as Zolos hand began to stroke him, calloused fingers expertly bringing him exquisite pleasure. Dimly he heard the baby cry from across the Hall and have bought him a moment of clarity.

"Don't you find it a little strange that were doing this right after Lami was born?"

"Some might find it strange but I don't. Can you feel it? All of the joy, love, and happiness in the air that one can only achieve when they have all they ever wanted in life. The one that wanted to share that feeling in such an intimate way with the one they love the most?"

"Indeed. Why don't you were up and get rid of those pesky close and show me exactly how you feel." Luffy said, snapping the waistband of Zolos pants. Giving a light net to Luffy's collar bone, Zolo stood back and slowly undid the laces to his pants and letting them got the floor before kicking them aside. Once they were out of the way, Luffy wrapped his leg around Zolo's waist and pulled Zolo against his body so they were touching and every deliciously intimate way possible.

Running his hands over Zolos chest, Luffy pulled Zolo even closer and melded their lips together the spine tickling kiss that left them both wanting more. Zolo grabs the back of Luffy's thighs, and and one swift motion lifted Luffy and slid inside, joining there to bodies into one. He kept his motion slow, unhurried, wanting to cherish every pleasant sound that Luffy made. It always pleased him that with the lightest touch he could have Luffy trembling and mewling with need.

Shifting his hold had Luffy arching into him as a low groan chloroform Luffy's throat. Web sweat glistening other skin breaths growing more rapid as pleasure filled cries filled the room, then fair now inside them grew until it interrupted a blazing white out of ecstasy. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Zolo gathered a boneless Luffy more securely in his arms and collapsed onto the bed.

"You always manage to leave me too worn-out to move." Luffy panted, laying partially on top of Zolo's heaving chest.

"Well good, that means I've done my job. What it wants you running off, the best part is when I get to hold you close and enjoy the afterglow."

"We still think like that when I'm all big and complaining about swollen ankles?"

"You'll still be the same beautiful man I fell in love with all those years ago."

"You sweet talker, and to think that he could've wasted all those precious years as a married pair if you never got the notion of stop being a stubborn ass and finally asked me to marry you."

"No need to be cheeky, I figured out before was too late." Zolo said, lightly swatting Luffy's behind and making him giggle.

"Anyway, all joking aside, did you ever imagine our lives turning out the way they are? That we'd be together and expecting a child of our very own?"

"Honestly? No, never in 1 million years would I have thought it possible for you to Luffy blockheads like me or that you'd be the one carrying our child. I'm just glad it's all true and not just a wonderful illusion." Zolo said, sliding an arm around Luffy's waist and turning so they laid other sides facing each other.

"I'm glad this is an illusion either, that after dreaming about this for so long it's finally happening. I just can't wait to see our little one, I'll bet they'll take after you and have a head full of green here." Luffy said, running his fingers through Zolos hair.

"I hope not, then they'll be teased relentlessly and tell they are old enough to defend themselves. No, it would be better that they take after you and have your ebony locks and blinding smile."

"Well however they look they'll be perfect because they'll be a part of you and me, and that's more than I could ever have hoped for." Luffy said Illini forward and kissing Zolo. As they lost themselves and each other again it was to the bottom of the future and all the possibilities and held for them.

Even years later as they watch their elder twin boys try to outdo each other with their swordsmanship and see their daughter chasing butterflies with Choppers little boy and Robins little girl they'd still be dreaming up ways the lives could turn out. And when a letter went out announcing the next winter being honored at the Captain's ball was none other than Law and Kids daughter Lami, but that was one possibility they could it wait to be part of.

END


End file.
